I Can't Date My Little Sister
by Zikhi99
Summary: When their good for nothing father abandons them, the Dreyar siblings are left to face the world alone. After their lives got better thanks to Makarov, Laxus and Mira have to deal with stressing school lives and crazy friends, not to mention their growing feelings for each other. Will they cope with their feelings or will it tear their family apart? Miraxus. School AU.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new piece of work! Well, it's an unlikely plot, but I just liked the idea. Many would prefer Lucy, but I don't think she fits with Laxus.**

 **This chapter will be an introduction for the story. I know it's short, but you can't expect anything in the beggining, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

 **For those who would feel disgusted, this is a piece of literature. If you don't like it, then leave it. Many have different opinions and flames or crushing opinions aren't needed here. You have the right to like something and everyone have that right too.**

 **In advance, I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Don't forget to review, fav, and follow!**

* * *

The blonde teen groaned as the beeping sound of his clock rang in his room. School days weren't the best for Laxus Dreyar. He was known as the school's delinquent despite not doing anything! Well, that's if you count stabbing a teacher with a pen a normal act for a student.

The blonde teenager wasn't the best one to be friends with. He liked to keep his distance from the others. He didn't like to get involved with anyone, unless it was one of his sisters.

And then there is his grandfather. The annoying, short-tempered, ranting old man. Laxus wasn't always in best terms with the old man, but he came to respect him. Ever since their mother's death and their father's abandonment, the Dreyar siblings were in their grandfather's care. Laxus loved his mother more than anyone else. She would always encourage him to do his best in everything, even if he failed. Unlike his father, who treated him with disdain, and has gone as far as to say that he is ashamed of their relation.

And there are his siblings, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane. Laxus loved his siblings. He would walk through hell just for them. When their father abandoned them, he would skip school just to support them. They inherited their mother's belongings, which included their house. That left them with a need for money to eat and buy life necessities. Laxus forbid them from working, claiming he is the man of the house, which Mirajane replied to that they are family. They have to support each other.

That was until Makarov came back from a business trip overseas. Their life had gotten a little better thanks for his support.

That leaves him with a small problem..

Why does it feel like something heavy is on top of him?

Eyes closed, his hand came in contact with something soft.

Wait, what?

His hand was like on top of a soft pillow, but the only difference is that the said pillow is round.

He squeezed again. "Ahh!"

His eyes snapped open at the soft voice.

Here, on top of him, lay his younger sister, Mirajane. She looked at him sleepily with rosy cheeks and a weird glint in her eyes. She wore nothing but pink panties and buttoned up white shirt. The last two buttons weren't buttoned, which allowed him to see a generous amount of her cleavage.

"Good morning, Onii-chan." She said in a raspy voice.

Laxus entire face heated up. Mirajane would always sneak into his bed while he's still asleep and tease him, but this was a whole new thing.

"M-M-Mira!" Laxus exclaimed.

Mira smiled mischievously. "Onii-chan, you pervert. Looking at your sister like that." She pressed herself against him, her generous bosom pushing against his chest.

"Your chest is hard." She purred.

Laxus gulped. "I-Isn't about time we go to school?"

Mira smiled slyly. "The school delinquent does care about getting to school early? That's a downfall for your reputation." She kissed his neck, eliciting a groan from the flustered teenager.

Mira looked up at him with a pout. "Don't tell me...you don't love me anymore?"

"That's not it!" Laxus exclaimed. "You're my sister, of course I love you."

Mira could feel her heart twisting and fluttering at the same time. _He loves me, but...only as a sister?_

Laxus noticed the change of expression in her face. Her teasing smile was replaced by a gloomy, shadowy look. Laxus didn't like the look on her face and hated seeing her like that.

Of course he wouldn't love her the same way, they were siblings! Bounded by blood. If she went any further, he might get disgusted of her. Ever since she was a child, she idolized her brother. The feelings of respect grew into love, an unhealthy love.

"Mira..." She looked up to find him looking at her worriedly. "You okay?"

She gave him a soft, fake smile. How could he look so cute even when he's the reason her heart is twisting in pain? Mira was always the star of the family. She was an A student, an athlete, a model, and an idol. She is loved by everyone, even Makarov favors her, not that Laxus liked being the center of attention. It gave him a piece of mind having few friends.

She can make anyone fall in love with her in a whim, so why can't he love her the same way?

She sat up with a smile. "Sorry, I still feel a little sleepy."

Laxus smirked. "The honor student feels tired. Now that's a reputation downfall."

Mira blushed. "Laxus, you meanie!"

Laxus laughed and patted her head. "Let's get ready. We have to save ourselves from any unnecessary downfalls." He stood up and left his room to take a quick shower. Mira already memorized his morning routine.

Mira gave a exasperated sigh. Well, she has to get ready.

* * *

"Good morning, Laxus-nii!" Lisanna, the youngest of the siblings greeted her brother from behind the kitchen's counter.

Laxus smiled and ruffled her hair. "Morning, little kitten. What do we have for breakfest?" He walked to the dining table and sat on one of its chairs.

Lisanna walked to the table with two plates of bacon and eggs. She placed the plate in front of her brother. Laxus licked his lips and started digging in. Lisanna giggled. "You eat like a pig."

Laxus wiped his mouth and smiled. "It's your fault for cooking something so heavenly, Mrs. Pig."

Lisanna huffed. "You always say that, but you think that Onee-chan's cooking is better."

Laxus shrugged. "Which is true. You still have time to go, but you are still good."

Lisanna pouted. "I still think you're a pig."

Laxus gave a booming laugh. He stood up and ruffled her hair. "You're good as you are. You don't need to be like her you know."

Pink tainted Lisanna's cheeks as she looked down with a smile. "Baka."

"Morning." The middle of the Strauss siblings, Elfman, greeted as he entered the room.

"Hey there, big guy." Laxus greeted back. He couldn't help but to notice how his little brother grew over time. He was shy and timid when they were kids. Unlike Laxus, who is bold and outgoing.

Elfman sat in the opposite side of the table. He looked around him in questioning manner. "Where is Nee-chan?"

Laxus shrugged. "Maybe she's taking a shower. Considering her weird routines, I think that skipping breakfast for a shower sounded appropriate for her."

Unknown to them, their sister was doing something very special in the shower...

...

"Ahhh, O-Onii-chan.." Mirajane moaned.

She sat in the the bathtub, her cheeks rosy, her chest heaving in ragged breathes. Sweat rolling down her milky skin. A hand on top of one of her breasts while the other played with her clit.

She imagined taking a steamy shower with her brother. She imagined his rock hard penis pushing inside her in an animalistic way. She could hear his grunts mixing with her moans, his sweat mixing with her hers. In that little world inside of her head, they were joined as one.

She sucked on her own nipple, the size of her breasts allowed her to reach down to it. She imagined her brother's skilled tongue twirling around the nibble before giving her a soft bite.

Then, the dam broke, resulting in a powerful climax for the white-haired beauty. "Onii-chan!" She cried out as she climaxed.

Mirajane was panting heavily due to her release. She could feel her release between her thighs as the warm water poured on her. She looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. She was feeling a mixture of happiness and guiltiness. She always teased her older brother, but the things she did had lines, and she wanted to break it. She wanted to tell everyone that he was hers and hers alone. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, and do many things with him.

But what if she confessed to him? Will he be disgusted? Will he ignore her and shrug it off? Or will she lose her bond with her brother?

Every thought terrified her more than the other. Why can't he understand? She loves him more than anyone in the world, but that thought always halts when she remembers that they are siblings.

With a sigh, she decided to clean her self up. From her juices, guilty feelings, and the sweat that her body produced thanks to her imagination.

But she doesn't want to wash away her love for him, because her love for her own brother is one of the things that made her Mirajane.

* * *

It was the beginning of the new school year. Laxus and Mira walked to the school in peaceful silence, but knowing their friends, this silence wouldn't take long.

Mira wore a simple white dress shirt with short sleeves and a blue skirt with with black high socks that showed a bit of her creamy thighs and made her long, slender legs look sleeker. She tied the hair covering her forehead in her usual upward tail. Laxus wore a male version of the uniform, but with a dark blue blazer. They went to the same school, Fairy Tail Academy.

He looked at his sister, who wore a smile on her face. Good, she's not in a bad mood anymore.

He couldn't help, but to look at her attire. It was normal, bu fitted her perfectly. It made her, ahem, voluptuous chest push out. It showed all the curves in the right places. Well, it is to be excepted from a model.

He didn't like how everybody ogled her. She was Magnolia's number one super model. Laxus would often explain his worries, but she would assure him that it was just a hobby.

Her milky white skin made her shine like an angel. People would always say that they were opposites. She was the loving angel that mesmerized everybody, while he was the scary demon that pushed them away. Well, almost pushed everyone away. They didn't even look a like. He has blonde hair and she has white. He didn't know the reason behind such differences. Genes and shit.

"Laxus!"

For the first time in his life, he thanked the gods from saving him from ogling his own sister. He thanked it more that Elfman and Lisanna studied in a school different from Laxus and Mira.

The fuck, he was ogling her!

He turned to look dully at his friends, Freed Justine, Bickslow, and Evergreen. Those three were the only ones that got close to Laxus, they were his childhood friends afterall.

Mirajane smiled at them and waved. "Hey guys!"

"Mira!" Ever exclaimed happily as she hugged Mira.

"Good to see you are not dead yet, boss." Bickslow grinned at Laxus.

"Good to see you have faith in me." Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, Bickslow. Only an idiot would cross paths with Laxus." Freed said in his calm, respectful tone.

"You make it sound like he's a daimyo or something." Evergreen commented dryly.

"If he was, his future would be looking better." Bickslow laughed.

"Thanks for believing in me, failure of a friend." Laxus said grumpily.

Everyone laughed as Bickslow winked. "Leave it to me to make sure you don't stab anyone."

They walked together to the school while chatting. Laxus just walked silently while keeping an eye on his friends and his sister. They were chatting and laughing cheerfully and Laxus found himself smiling.

He wanted his sisters to be happy and always smiling. Mira might have a brother complex, and it took her a while to accept Evergreen, but she deserved to be happy.

Maybe it wouldn't be bad if it was always like that.

* * *

A creepy middle-aged man watched the teens with a malicious smirk.

"You can't run away forever, Laxus-chan, Mirajane-chan."

* * *

When Laxus and Mira entered the school building, they waved at their friends as they left for their classes. Of course they study in different grades. Mirajane is in the second grade while Laxus is in the third.

"Onii-chan, do your best." Mira said with an encouraging smile.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." 

Mirajane frowned. "Seriously, you have to work harder! This is your last year so you have to do your best."

She leaned with her hands on her hips. "And that means no stabbing, no rebellious attitude, and no girls."

Laxus grunted. "Fine, fine. Wait a seconed, why no girls?" He asked in puzzlement at his sister's sudden order.

Mirajane leaned back and crossed her arms under her bust, a cute blush on her cheeks. She looked away. "G-Getting in an emotional relationship could make you lose your concentration. Besides, it can lead to something bigger."

Laxus chuckled. "I didn't have concentration to begin with, but thanks. I'll try to keep that in mind." He said before ruffeling her hair and turning to leave, leaving his sister with a ridiculous smile on her face.

* * *

"Laxus Dreyar." The class's teacher, Gildarts Clive, greeted with a glare. "Not glad to see you alive, punk."

"Glad to see that I might kill you, old man." Laxus replied with a smirk as he took his seat. Gildarts gave a thunderous laugh. Gildarts was the only teacher in the school that understood Laxus. Maybe that was because of the close relationship he had with his grandfather.

Gildarts coughed, getting everyone's attention. "Let's get down to business. You punks are in the most decisive year in your lives. The outcome will decide if you will study in a good collage and get a job, or sell drugs and be buried in the ocean by the yakuza." Gildarts said in a serious tone.

"Because some of you have low grades, they management told me to assign a special tutor for them." Gildarts turned to look at Laxus. "Laxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet has been assigned as your tutor."

Laxus eyes widen a he turned to look at his left. Erza scarlet, the class representative, who has been sitting next to him, gave him a glare that showed professionalism and seriousness.

He remembered that Erza was Mira's childhood friend and rival. They always fhad a competition to decide who was better of them. Their competition has been extended to their high school years, considering both were famous as the school's beauties and were known for their excellent grades.

Laxus turned to glare at Gildarts as the students around him started to whisper among each other. Gildarts raised his hands defensively and grinned. "I can't break a promise to a good old friend, can I?"

Laxus groaned. _Don't worry, I'll bury you next to Gramps once he's finally dead!_

He turned again and was about to say something to Erza but found that she already looked away, trying to ignore him. A tick mark appeared on his forehead.

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

 **Well, how was the first chapter? If you like it than please leave a review :)**


	2. Of Lesbians, Siblings, and Love

Hello there, everyone! Long time no see. Well, the reviews and overall attention to chapter one was good, so I decided to continue this. I don't want you to get it wrong, but I really like writing a story like that. The idea of impossible love is captivating, not that I like incest, but the overall idea of harsh love affairs.

Well, the ending is something I'm yet to think of. I'm thinking about different endings, but it depends on your reaction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Everything is owned by Hiro Mashima and his respective partners.

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS INCEST. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

If you like it, however, leave a review, and follow the story for updates.

ENJOYY!

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Lesbians, Siblings, and Love

.

.

.

.

.

In Laxus Dreyar's busy, headaching life, there was few things he earned pleasure doing. Between his disastrous school life and his wild personal one, things such as staying alone in peace was something he yearned for. From his childhood friends that made him crazy, to his rolling school life, his mind wondered about a certain red head. He's known Erza ever since they were kids, but they weren't that close. She was always around Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster. It was true he didn't know her that much, but he knows that that wasn't how she is now.

He carried his bento box, made by Lisanna, to the rooftop. Mirajane had club activities and Mrs. President scrammed to where only god knows and he was relieved his annoying friends were no where to be seen.

He sat and opened his bento box, taking a moment to thank the gods for Lisanna's existence. He remembered how he would buy lunch from the school's cafeteria. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't worth pushing his through many hungry students.

"Itadakimasu." He said, digging in his food peacefully.

"Laxus!"

Laxus cringed at the voice calling him. He looked up from his meal and found Natsu, Gray, Freed, Wendy, Lucy, and his gang walking his way, each carrying their own lunch.

Laxus groaned. "This isn't my day, isn't?"

Bickslow laughed. "No day is your day."

"Oi Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping at Laxus. Laxus didn't even blink as he sent the energetic boy flying.

"Oi, blondie," he turned to give Lucy an annoyed look. "Have a grip on your boyfriend, damn it."

Lucy flushed. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Um, aren't you blonde too, Laxus-san?" Wendy sweatdropped.

Laxus smirked. "There are nobody like me. Only me."

"Man, your ego is bigger than your chance in graduating with an A." Gray shot.

Laxus sighed. "And it's bigger than your chances in keeping your clothes."

Gray tilted his head in confusion before looking down and noticing he was shirtless. "Shit!" He exclaimed as he started looking for his clothes.

"I heard the Empress is going to lecture you so you don't fail." Freed said, sitting down along with everyone.

Everybody stiffened. "Well, it was nice knowing you." Bickslow said with a dejected look.

"I'm not dying damn it!"

"Well, I was going suggest that we meet this weekend to study together for the midterms. " Lucy said with a sigh. "But it looks like it flew out the window."

"It's not like I can't join you for a while." Laxus shrugged.

"Man, I'm broke. Can I have your Xbox after you're gone?" Bickslow asked with pleading puppy eyes.

"Stop it damn it!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at their ridiculousness. "She's loved by everyone in our class. I really don't why does everybody calls her that."

"Usually boys." Wendy noted with a nod.

"Maybe it got something to do with her turning down every boy that confessed to her." Evergreen shrugged.

"Maybe she's a homo?" Bickslow stated with a shrug.

Wendy blushed fiercely while Lucy and Freed choked on their foods. Natsu came from behind, rubbing the bump on his head. "Wait, did someone say something about-"

 ** _SLAP!_**

Lucy slapped Natsu in embarrassment, rendering him unconscious. Evergreen hit Bickslow on the head.

"THE HELL YOU SAY YOU IDIOTS!" The two girls shouted.

Laxus blushed at the prospect as he imagined Erza kissing Lucy. _Something to see..._

"Ouch! What's the big deal!? You have Elfman!" Bickslow shouted, placing a hand on his bump.

Evergreen's face turned red as tomato. "Y-Y-You i-idiot! You've sentenced yourself to death!" She said as she started chasing Bickslow.

Gray walked in, fully clothed this time. He looked around in puzzlement. "What happened?"

"Lesbians." Wendy said, watching Evergreen throw her bento box at Bickslow.

Laxus and Gray's eyes widen while Lucy's mouth was agape. "Wendy!"

"What? I had to learn about it sooner or later." Wendy protested.

Laxus sat back and sighed. This how it was everyday at school. His mind wondered about Erza. Is she the kind of person everybody thought of? Or was everyone's assumptions wrong? Either way, he didn't care. He only wanted her lectures to help him graduate, but he couldn't help but feel intrigued about the red-haired girl.

He stood up and waved at his friends, making his way to the student council room. Gildarts already excused him and Erza from the next class, telling them to take their personal lecture seriously.

He stood in front of the student council's room. He took a deep breath and knocked the door.

"Coming!" A energetic, feminine voice called. Once the door opened, Laxus saw a girl with average height, brown hair, and cat-like eyes staring at him in puzzlement. She wore their school's female attire, but it clearly showed that she had a curvaceous figure.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for Erza Scarlet." Laxus said plainly.

The girl looked up in thought. "I don't know. She was here moments ago..." She turned to look inside. Laxus followed her gaze to see a slim, young girl with a large bust an a long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back, sitting in the president chair, looking down at papers. She also wore a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up.

"Kagura-chan! Do you know where Eri-chan is?"

Kagura looked up from her work and gave a questioning look. "Why? I thought you're going home, Milliana."

Milliana smiled and shook her head. "Not for me. There's a guy who wants to see her." Kagura narrowed her eyes. She stood up and walked to the door. She stood beside Milliana and glared at Laxus. "What business does bring you here?"

Laxus glared back at her hostility. "None of your business."

Kagura clicked her tongue in annoyance. "It is my business!"

Laxus sighed in mild annoyance. "She's been assigned as my personal tutor."

Kagura looked at his eyes, trying to look for a hint of a lie. She sighed before turning to walk back to the desk. "She's in the music club. You might find her there."

Laxus raised his eyebrows in confusion and looked down at Milliana, who flashed him an apologetic smile.

When Laxus left, Milliana walked to the desk and stood beside Kagura. She placed her hand on top of Kagura's.

"She can watch out for herself you know." Milliana said, smiling gently.

Kagura slumped back on the chair, a sad expression on her face. "I know, but.." She took a shaky breath as tears willed up in her eyes. "I don't want a second Jellal to mess her up all over again."

Milliana gave her friend's hand an squeeze. "Jellal is gone from everyone's life for good, Kagura. Erza is not the same girl as before. She's the Demon Empress now." Kagura laughed as she wiped her tears. "You sound like you believe she is."

Milliana grinned. "It's just that I believe that nobody can conquer her!"

Kagura gave her friend a glowing smile as she gave her hand a thankful squeeze. "I don't want someone to conquer her. I hope she finds someone to stand beside her as her equal.

* * *

Laxus made his way to the music club room. Surprisingly, the club's activities has expanded and they moved their club room to the ground floor, beside the stage room.

He couldn't help but to think back to where he was 14. Mirajane always told him that she wanted to be a singer one day. His sister was perfect in every way. She always had straight A's, a member in the student council, and a model on top of it all. Thinking about, he felt it was strange not to find her at the student council room. She never neglected her duties, and that was one of the many things that made everyone adore her, even their grandfather. Makarov always said Mirajane was an angel compared to her brother, who was a good for nothing brat.

He always wondered why didn't she get a boyfriend. He heard from Evergreen that Mira always turned down boys who wanted to date her. The idea about Mira dating someone made Laxus's blood boil. His sister's perfection made him a fair believer that nobody deserved her. He wanted to kill someone at the idea of someone lusting at his sister just because she was a model.

Stopping at the music club's door room, a melodic voice from inside pulled him from his thoughts...

 _Sakura~ When I see it all hit the ground my heart gets weak ~_

 _Cuz the dream that you and I have made is still so clear in me~_

 _And I wonder if the day will come where we could make it real~_

 _Baby, will I ever see you?_

 _Sakura will I breath again?_

Laxus opened the door of the club's room. The room was large and had chairs in front of a small stage. On top of the stage stood Mirajane Strauss. She held the microphone and sang with a smile. Beside her, sat Erza Scarlet playing the piano.

 _I keep imagining you in front of me. Everywhere I go, I find myself back in time with you, can't help remembering you~_

 _And I keep looking out my window, hoping you would come home~_

 _Even though we said it was over, I can still hear your voice~_

 _I try to tell you that I'm doing alright, even though my heart is feeling so tight~_

 _But I feel so alone in this, and life's not right with out you~_

 _Each day it gets harder, and I wish I could say I love you all over again~_

 _Can't you see? ~_

 _What we used to be? ~_

 _Sakura ~_

Laxus was completely mesmerized by his sister's appearance. She was glowing like an angel that would fly away at any moment. Erza's eyes were closed, a content smile on her face as she played every note perfectly, like she was in another world. Laxus knew the were sweating from the effort, but it didn't make them look less captivating.

 _And I wonder if we could make it real~_

 _Baby, will I ever see you?_

 _Sakura will I breath again?_

As she finished her performance, Mirajane was panting. She looked at Erza, who smiled back at her.

A clapping voice draw their attention, and Mirajane's eyes widen as she found Laxus giving her a warm smile.

At that moment, Mirajane felt a mix of emotions. She felt the butterflies in her stomach. She felt happy, embarrassed, and giddy. His smile made her feel as if she was the luckiest girl in the world; it made her feel complete. It made her feel like she doesn't need anything, just him.

She felt guilty for having these feelings, but she couldn't help it. People don't choose who they love, but she will always choose Laxus.

He walked up to them with a grin. "Isn't there anything you're bad at?"

"People who walk in uninvited." Erza said with a glare, standing up.

"I'll ask you when I'm invited." Laxus shot back, looking back at Mira, who laughed.

"I think I'm a little out of breath to answer."

Laxus smiled and patted her. "The break isn't finished yet. You could grab something."

Mirajane smiled back and nodded. Erza walked to the siblings and stood beside Mirajane.

"Erza, you remember my brother, Laxus?"

Erza huffed. "He's in my class."

Mirajane turned to look at her brother in surprise. "You know each other?"

Laxus rubbed the back of his head. "Well, not know, but Gildarts assigned her as my personal tutor."

Mirajane felt a flicker of possessiveness inside of herself, but decided to ignore it. She sighed. "I told you to take care about your studies."

Laxus gave an apologetic smile. "Don't worry, little bird. I'm sure she's not that bad."

"As long as you don't fall behind." Erza scoffed.

"Damn it, you want me to kneel?" Laxus said in irritation.

"If that's what it takes." Erza replied with a snicker.

Mira watched them picking at each other. She couldn't help but to smile. Erza was always known to be cold to everyone around her so it was nice to see her getting lively with someone. It was good to see her brother getting out of his shell and socialize with someone other than those they've known in their childhood.

But what about the possessive feeling growing inside of her?

"So you're a member in the music club?" Laxus asked.

Mira nodded. "Yes. It's me, Erza, Levy, and Chelia."

"Levy? Gajeel's girlfriend? Time runs fast." Laxus hummed. He turned to look at Erza, who had a stoic look on her. "It's strange to see you're with her too. You enjoy this?"

"I was, before you decided to intrude." Erza said with a glare.

"Tch, whatever." Laxus said, looking away. He didn't mess the way her left eye twitched. He smirked inwardly at succeeding in annoying her.

"Well, it can't be helped." Erza sighed, turning to look at Mira. "Sorry, Mira, I'm going to have to study with your stone-headed brother."

"Hey!"

Mira giggled. "It's okay. The break is going to finish soon, I should go to class."

"You can walk home without me, since I think I'm going to be late." Laxus stated.

Mira looked worriedly at her brother. "Are you sure about that? They say it's going to rain today?"

Laxus smiled and patted her. "It's okay. I'm not going to be that late."

Mira sighed and gave a disappointed smile. "Okay."

Erza watched the whole exchange between the siblings. She couldn't help but notice the twinkle in Mira's eyes, as if she was watching flowers bloom and a rainbow coming after a long rainy day.

She couldn't help but feel envy. She always cornered herself away from others. She didn't want to be hurt again.

 _Loneliness_ _is a good feeling when created by ourselves, but it's the worst when gifted by others._ She thought. _You're really lucky, Mira._

She took a deep breath to compose herself. What's gone is gone.

"Okay. Meet me at the student council room." She said as she walked away from the siblings.

Laxus sighed exasperatedly. "What's wrong with her?"

Mira had a sad smile on her face as she looked away. "Who knows?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow at his sister's behavior. He saw that she had a conflicted look on her face as she was thinking deeply. Then she turned to him with a determined face. "I want you to know that Erza is not that bad. She's actually a kind hearted girl. Once you get to know her, she will warm up to you and take care of you." Mira muttered, in a slightly defending tone. "Actually, those who has the chance to stand close to her are lucky." She finished sadly with a faraway look on her face.

Laxus nodded, feeling more intrigued by the red-haired girl. Just then, Laxus noticed that he was taking this much too seriously. Why did he care so much about a girl that he didn't even know? Was it because of the need to satisfy his curiosity? Was it because he was bored about his daily routine? Or was it because he was curious about her?

 _Could be all of the above._ He pondered.

"Okay. I'll be leaving for class. Be sure to come home." Mira said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. See you at home." Laxus said, rolling his eyes at his sister's protectiveness.

Five minutes later, Laxus found himself standing in front of the meeting room. He knocked three times on the door and heard the invitation to come in. He opened the door and saw Erza sitting at the oval table in the middle of the room. Various books were strewn all over the table while she intently read an opened book in front of her. Laxus closed the door and neared her.

"You already started?" He asked intending to make a small talk as he sat opposite her.

"Yes. You were late so I thought I'll make a head start so as to not waste any time." She answered without taking her eyes off the pages. "Today, we'll be doing an English assignment, since it's one of the subjects that you're failing at."

Laxus wondered when she took the time to borrow the book from the library and plan about their session, but kept the question to himself. "So how are we going to go about this?"

Finally, Erza raised her eyes to glance at him briefly. "I guess it will be easier and faster if we gather the information about the topic first and compile them later." She suggested.

"That's fine with me." Laxus answered curtly with a nod.

"I already gather different books on the matter, to save time for the trips to library. You can read through them for information." She said as she pushed a pile of books to his side.

"You're not thinking of finishing all these books today, right?" He inquired while gesturing towards the pile of books on the table.

"Actually, yes." She answered with a blank face. "If you have somewhere to be, then you can leave early. I can finish it up by myself." She said before she buried her nose back into the book.

"What's the point in being partner then?" He muttered sarcastically.

"Look, I'm trying to be considerate here. It's up to you whether you take it or not." Erza countered with a glare, a little offended by his little comment.

"Geez, there's no need to be so riled up about it. You need to chill out a bit." He said.

"Hmph!" Erza rolled her eyes at him and returned to her book.

 _That's cute._ Laxus mused. He opened his book and began extracting necessary information for their assignment. They worked in silence and every once in a while, Laxus's eyes wandered to the girl in front of him only to see her completely focused on the material before she scribbled the information in her notebook. Sometimes she was frowning cutely and then she would put her chin on her right palm, lost in her thought before she would opened another book and browsed through it in concentration.

So far, everything was going smoothly. This was the first time in his life that he could do his group related work in peace. There was no problem at all working with the red head. They work in silence and Laxus really appreciate it. It was nice and he liked it.

"Oh, it's already 4.30pm." Erza suddenly muttered, looking at the clock.

"You have somewhere to be?" Laxus asked frowning.

Erza looked up to him. "No, it's just that it's going to be raining soon." She said before she gazed wistfully outside the window.

Laxus followed her gaze and noticed that it was dark outside.

"I guess it can't be helped then. We should stop here and go home soon or we'll get stuck in the rain." She said with a dejected sigh. "Shame we can't finish all these book today."

"Why are you such in a hurry? We have until next week to do an assignment you know."

Laxus gathered his notes and placed it in his bag.

"It's not wise to do the work in the last minute." She answered with a sharp glare to him. Well, the silver lining in being partnered with her was he definitely is going to hand his assignment on time this time.

"You can go first, I'm going to place this book on the shelf." Erza said.

"Why bother when we're going to mess it again tomorrow?"

"Council meeting tomorrow morning." She answered curtly, before she got up and gathered some books in her arms to be placed in the shelf.

Not sensing any more explanation from the girl, Laxus got up from his seat and helped her with the book. He gathered the books in one arm and saw that the red haired beauty stood on her toes, struggling to place the book on the upper shelf with her right hand while balancing the other books in her left arm.

 _She's too proud to ask for help._ Laxus thought with a sigh while nearing her. He stood behind her back and took the book from her hand, placing it properly on the shelf. Erza whipped around and Laxus suddenly found himself face to face with her. He could see the shock written on her face. She probably thought he left already.

Laxus didn't know what came over him. He should move away from her as he was trapping her with his body, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her chocolate brown eyes and they were so close he could smell the sweet strawberry scent coming from her hair. He wondered if she tasted like one too.

His eyes widen at his thought. He didn't know what was wrong with him when it came to the red haired beauty.

"What are you doing? I thought I said you could leave?" Erza frowned at him. "And would you step aside please? You're intruding my personal space." She shook her head at his behavior and turned her back to resume placing the book on the shelf.

Laxus sighed in relief. He was lucky Erza didn't catch on to his weird behavior just now. She was quite oblivious for a smart girl.

"I'm helping you of course, you're tall but you're not tall enough to place these books on the upper shelf without any help." He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What did you say?" She growled dangerously.

Laxus rolled his eyes at her behavior. "Let's not fight okay. The sooner we sort this out, the sooner we can go home." He said, taking the second book from her hand and placed it on the shelf.

To his credit, Erza sighed and complied with him since he was right. In the end she gathered the books from the table and brought them to him so that he could sort it on the shelf.

* * *

"I'm home!" Laxus called from his house's doorway.

"Welcome back, Onii-chan!" Lisanna called back, as she made her way to the doorway. She jumped at Laxus's arms. hugging him tightly. Laxus smiled at her cute antics, ruffling her short hair.

"How's school today?"

Lisanna stepped back and gave him a gleeful smile, her eyes twinkling in excitement. "We're having a Romeo and Juliet play at our school!"

"Is that so?" Laxus smiled at her giddiness. "I take it you're Juliet?"

Lisanna giggled. "Silly Onii-chan. It's not the old, classical one." She stood proudly. "It's a gender bender one!"

Laxus choked in shock. "W-What!?"

Lisanna giggled at his reaction as they walked to the living room. "Yes. I think it's going to be something new and exciting. Romeo-kun is playing Juliet and I, Romeo."

Laxus sat in the living room's couch. Lisanna walked to the kitchen to pour him some iced tea. She walked back and sat beside him, handing him the cup. He drank it in one go.

"Onii-chan! You'll chock that way!" Lisanna chided.

Laxus looked down, a downcast expression on his face. "Never thought that I'll live to see this day..."

Lisanna's brows rose in confusion as Laxus grabbed her shoulders. "I-I know it's depressing to be 15 and without a boyfriend, but I want you to know that even if you chose the opposite _way_ , I'll always be with you."

Lisanna's confused expression turned into embarrassment. "O-Onii-chan, I-I think you got it wrong."

"No, it's okay." Laxus muttered in defiance. "I'll always protect you."

"I'm telling you It's not like that!"

* * *

 **Dreyar house's bathroom:**

Mira turned off the water, enjoying how warm, relaxing water surrounded her. Her bangs were down, sticking to her forehead. She looked up at the ceiling. Today was another day with nothing but Laxus on her mind. She loved him, more than a sister should, and there's no denying it.

She could feel tears willing up in her eyes. Why? Why did he have to be her brother? Why did she have to love him?

 _We don't choose who we love, but I'll always choose Laxus._

She didn't care about it. She will make him fall for her. She loves him more than anyone, she knows him more than anyone. She will not lose to anyone, not Erza, not Ever, not Lucy, and certainly, not fate.

 _If love is wrong, than why is my heart beating for you?_

She thought about him. His intoxicating smile, his big heart, his way with words that makes everything alright. She has always looked up to him and admired him. He stood up to face up against everything just for them, for his family. When she was 12, Laxus had found a nice apartment for them. The rent was a bit high, but their grandfather would always send money from abroad and Laxus would work in a cafe near school to provide them with extra money.

He forbid her for working. They fought about it for an entire day. She remembered clearly what he said...

 _"I'm your older brother and I love it. I wouldn't be able to call myself that if I let you do it. I know that you don't want to feel weak, but that's why I'm here. If you sad, I'll be the shoulder you cry on. If you're cold, I'll be the hold that warms you. If you're happy, I want to be there to see you smile, because nothing will make me any happier."_

 _Will you still feel this way if find that I'm not looking at you as a brother anymore?_

She remembered the time when she was 9 and he was 11, when there mother was alive. They were in beautiful garden behind the city's church.

 _"Look, Mira!" Laxus said with an excited smile. "I made a crown for you!"  
_

 _She looked down at the crown in awe. "It's beautiful."_

 _Laxus smiled as he placed the crown on her head. "I made it for you. Now you look more pretty!"_

 _Their mother laughed. "Ura, Laxus, you're spoiling your sister."_

She remembered blushing at his words...

 _"I love Mirajane the most in the world!"_

She remembered hugging him and kissing him on the cheek...

 _"I love Onii-chan the most in the world! When I grow up, I want to marry Onii-chan!"_

 _Their mother smiled down at them. "It's something to look up for."_

 _You were right, Mama..._

Mirajane smiled. _I can't stop thinking about him, I love Onii-chan so much. I love his smile, his laugh, his pout. I love how he makes me feel safe, how he makes me feel complete. I even love the fact that I love him.._

 _I know it's wrong and I'm so scared of losing him, but I refuse to stop loving him._


	3. Gratitude and Injures

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Sorry about deleting this chapter before. I had a new idea for this chapter and couldn't but to change it. Some parts of this chapter will be different than the deleted version.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3: Gratitude and Injures

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Onii-chan, you idiot." Lisanna huffed, crossing her arms.

Laxus smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Lisanna was mad at him for his assumption at her being a, ahem, homo. "Sorry about that, got carried away."

Lisanna sighed. Her brothers overprotectiveness would annoy her most of the time. "Seriously, you start to sound like Elf-nii-chan."

Laxus chuckled and raised his eyebrows, realization dawning over him. "But wait, since you're going to play with that Romeo guy, wouldn't you have to kiss him?"

Lisanna flushed, trying to stop her mind from imagining. "Y-Yes, of course! But it's for the play."

A dark aura surrounded Laxus as he glared at her. "Where can I find that Ro-punk guy?"

"IT'S ROMEO!"

"Hey, what's the matter?" Elfman inquired as he came down from upstairs, walking to the living's room couch. He smiled as he sat . "Hey, Aniki, glad you're here."

"Oh, hey Elf." Laxus waved at his little brother, before returning to his somber mood. "Lisanna's going to kiss a boy."

Elfman unleashed a dark aura, glaring at Lisanna, who sweatdropped. "We should pay him a visit, Aniki."

"Well you two stop already!" Lisanna threw her arms up in frustration.

Mira came out from the bathroom, wearing a pink jumper and white shorts. The bangs covering her forehead untied.

She noticed her siblings voices coming from downstairs and couldn't help but to smile. It was always calming for them to be like this; chatting and teasing each other. She relished at the feeling of having a family, even if it wasn't...complete. As long as she had her siblings, everything is okay.

 _But if I date Onii-chan, what will happen?_

She was both embarrassed and sad at that thought. Lisanna and Elfman loved Laxus, maybe not as much as she did, but they still looked up to him.

She suddenly thought about Makarov and Porlyusica. Their grandparents always loved her and the idea of failing them saddened her greatly. They always expressed how proud they were of her, but it made her a little angry when they would criticize Laxus. Her brother never seemed to care, stating that he never cared about being special, as long as he can be something.

 _But you're already special in my eyes. Why can't anybody see that?_

She sighed. Life can be a bitch sometimes. She giggled, her grandfather would probably have a heart attack if he ever heard her cursing.

Being the perfect sibling, her life was stressful. Being a model, a top student, and practicing her hobbies was a tiring to do everyday. She blushed at thinking about a _certain_ hobby of hers. _Nobody has to know about...that!_

With a sigh, she made her way to the living room. She smiled as she was met by her siblings, who smiled back at her.

"Mira-nee!"

"Nee-chan!"

"Hey...l-little bird..." Came Laxus's strange replay. His eyes were wide, as if he saw a dragon.

"Something's wrong, Onii-chan?" Mira inquired as she sat beside Lisanna.

"Oh no, it's just..." Laxus grinned at her, making her heart skip a beat. "You look prettier with your hair that way."

Her face turned red. The butterflies in her stomach swarmed wildly. Her heart was beating so much it threatened to burst from her chest.

Lisanna gave her older sister a calculating look. "Wait a sec..." Lisanna leaned up to inspect her sister's face.

Mirajane leaned back, a blush on her face as her heart beats increased to the point where she thought it was heard.

"W-What is it, Lisanna?"

Lisanna grinned as she leaned back. She nodded at herself with a proud look. "I see."

Laxus rolled his eyes while Elfman looked at her in puzzlement. Lisanna stood up and pointed a finger at Mira. "You have a crush on someone!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

Although her revelation was dramatic, it shocked Laxus and Elfman, who stared at their sister with wide eyes. They always heard about those punks, as Laxus would call them, confessing to his sister, but she always turned them down. The idea of Mira having a crush in the mean time was even impossible to think of.

"We should pay him a visit too." Laxus mumbled darkly. The idea of someone dating Mira was very irritating. It looked like someone was trying to take her away.

Laxus's dark voice was laughed at from Lisanna and Elfman, but stung Mira. It made her look like she was hurting him.

"Geez, you two can't give us a break." Lisanna snickered. "It's normal for every girl to get a boyfriend. I'm sure you two thought of getting girlfriends."

"It's not manly to think about girls." Elfman bellowed defiantly.

"Yeah, but not every man has Evergreen." Lisanna stated slyly, making her Elfman flush.

"And you, Laxus-nii, you're in your last year at high school and you've never went out in a date!" Lisanna huffed, crossing her arms. "Seriously, something's wrong with you, or are you...not familiar with woman?" She finished with a teasing tone.

Laxus blushed. "Hell no! I'm straight, but I guess..." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I've never...been good with girls and frankly, never been interested in getting a girlfriend."

Mira felt joy, hope, and sorry at the same time. She felt happy that no filthy girl touched her beloved brother, but on the other hand, she felt sorry that he didn't get to experience love. She blamed it on a certain man, and just thinking about him ruined her mood.

No, she will not think about him. She was happy and safe with her siblings and she wouldn't trade this time with anything.

"Who needs a lover, anyways. " Laxus said with a grin. "I love you guys and if I have you, I will never need anyone."

 _Idiot! Any girl would faint from embarrassment at these words! Don't say things that make me fall in love with you more!_

Lisanna placed her hands at her heating cheeks. "Ya! You're making me blush!"

Elfman grinned. "Loving your family is manly!"

Laxus sweatdropped. "No, you just ruined it."

Elfman sulked while Mira and Lisanna laughed. For one of the few times in their life, the siblings felt peace. They were away from the past, their tiring lives, and their duties. This moment looked too good to be real. They just laughed without any care in the world, like they used too...when their mother was alive.

 _As long as I can be happy with Onii-chan like this, then it's okay._

* * *

"I refuse!" Erza flat out told her partner with a straight face. It was the third day that she met with Laxus Dreyar after school for their tutoring session. They had gone through each others note from yesterday and decided that it was still lacking in content. So they continued from where they had left yesterday, with Erza proposing they do an assignment. Laxus nodded and they continued to work in silence until Laxus braced himself and asked her to join Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy for their meeting in the weekend.

"But why?" He replied.

"There's no need for me to join them since we're going to finish this assignment today." She said with a glare.

This time, it was the blonde who frowned. "Then, we'll just join them and have some fun."

"You can go if you want to have some fun. I got my own thing to do." She said simply before she returned to her book.

"What kind of thing do you have to do? From the way I see it, you don't even have friends to do anything with." He sneered, challenging her.

Erza raised her head to glare at him.

"What friends got anything to do with it? I don't need friends to do anything that I want." She spat. "From the way I see it, you just asked me to go only to humiliate me later when it's obvious that my company is clearly not wanted. Besides, you're the last one to talk about friends!" She shouted with venom dripping with every word she uttered.

Laxus's eyes widen when she said that. He wondered why she would think that way. Why did she think that low of him? Anger surged through him like a fire. Just as he opened his mouth to retort back, Erza closed the book she read with a loud snap and got up from her seat.

"This book has no important information in it." She puffed out before walking to the shelf containing other books.

Laxus watched as the red haired beauty placed a wooden stool in front of the shelf before she stepped on it to reach the top shelf. He scowled at the scene while thinking about how stubborn she could be. She could just ask him to take that book for her in the first place.

 _So stubborn._ He groaned inwardly before he focused back to his own book.

Erza browsed through the book on the top shelf while cursing the other occupant in the room. He was a bit annoying and dare she say a bit persistent when he wanted something to go his way. Asking her to join the weekend outing for example, she didn't know what his motive was but she blurted out what came to her mind at that moment without thinking it through. Now that she thought about it, maybe it sounded a bit harsh on her part. She was indirectly insulting him. With an inaudible sigh, she thought she would apologize later to him.

Finding the book she was looking for, she took it and balanced it in her left arm to take another book that caught her interest. That's when she heard a loud snap. She wondered what that sound was until she lost her balance and started falling. The books in her arms fell to the floor first with a loud thud and she closed her eyes, readying herself to feel the pain from falling on the cold, hard floor.

However, it was not as hard and painful as she initially thought it could be. In fact, it was warm, firm and comfortable. She opened her eyes and raised her head from the firm surface and was shocked when she saw that she was face to face with Laxus. He had cushioned her fall with his body and his hand circled around her tiny waist to catch and stabilize her.

"Damn..." A tiny curse escaped his lips.

"I'm s-sorry." Erza stuttered and tried to scramble away from him, afraid that she was crushing him with her weight. However, the hands circling her waist tightened, preventing her from escaping.

She looked at his brown orbs in confusion. "Laxus… let go of me." She said, some of her long red hair spilling on his chest and his face.

"No." He replied. "Not until you agree to the outing this weekend." He said, gritting his teeth from the pain on his back.

"What!?" Erza yelled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This guy really was persistent. "I told you I'm not interested in going out with you guys." She growled as she tried to wriggle herself free from his death grip.

"And I'm not going to let you go until you say yes." He stated defiantly, tightening his grip on her. He was sure she was going to have bruises later.

"You're crazy. I said I'm not going." She was yelling now. She felt his right hand leave her waist and she took the chance to push away from him. However, Laxus Dreyar proved to be stronger than her when her attempt met another failure.

"Are you really not going to change your mind?" He said in seriousness.

"No." Erza answered defiantly, glaring daggers at him.

Laxus sighed heavily. "You choose to do this the hard way."

Erza was startled at that. _What was he playing at?_ But before she could ask him what he meant, she felt his lips collide with hers in a harsh kiss.

Erza froze on the spot. She was too shocked to do anything, something to prevent him from abusing her lip. After a while, she felt Laxus release his hold on her, but she was too stunned, still trying to register what was happening in the first place.

"I hope you're not not shocked. Was I that bad at kissing?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

Erza was shaken out of her shock and scrambled a few feet from him, her face's color rivaling her hair. "YOU!" She yelled pointing a finger dangerously at him. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"Your brain cell burned or something? I was kissing you, remember?" He stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Erza's face was now as red as a tomato, steam coming from her ears at recalling the kiss that he stole from her.

"How dare you..." She growled dangerously, her whole body shaking with a barely suppressed anger.

Laxus could feel the murderous intent radiating from her in waves. He feared for his life now. He obviously wasn't thinking clearly when he pulled that stunt earlier.

"Hey, it was your fault anyway." He said with a shrug, trying to defend himself.

"How the hell is it MY FAULT?!" Right now, she was shaking with rage. _The nerve of this guy, how dare he tried to pin this on me!?_

"Okay, maybe it was partially your fault. You wouldn't agree to the outing this weekend when I was asking you nicely. And what's with the thought of me humiliating you. Do you think so lowly of me?"

She felt a little guilty at that. "Whatever, I'm still not going." She said stubbornly with a death glare.

The evil smirk on his face made the shivers run down her spine. She had a feeling that she wouldn't like whatever it was that he would say.

"Well, if you don't come, then I will show the picture of us kissing to everyone in school." He said, showing her his phone with a picture of them in a provocative situation and kissing.

 _When the hell did he take that picture?_

"What do you think the others will say when they see their student council president like this?" Laxus said, shaking his head, feigning innocence.

Erza paled and she felt her soul leave her body at the situation she found herself in. Erza Scarlet learned new things about Laxus today. He was annoying, persistent and one manipulative bastard that always wanted things to go his way. Somehow, he reminded her of someone she knew. And it was not that all surprising with their relation.

"YOU JERK!" She hissed, frustrated that she fell for his trap. All this so that she agreed to the outing thing this weekend? What a crap.

"I think we should go home for today. Since we have this weekend to finish it up." Laxus said pointedly which only earned him an evil glare in return.

Erza felt like murdering someone right now. If he didn't get lost soon, she could be held responsible for what she would do to him.

"Oh, by the way Erza." She sent a look his way, wondering what was it this time that he wanted to say. Was it not enough the damages he sent her way? "You should cut down the amount of the strawberry cheesecake that you consume. You're heavy you know."

 **BAM!**

Laxus never saw it coming, but a book was sent flying straight at his face for his comment. It took a while for the pain to register in his brain.

"WHAT THE HELL, WOMAN!" He exclaimed while rubbing his pained face. "IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR SAVIOR?"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT YOU BASTARD!" Erza yelled. No one could come in between her and her strawberry cake. She knew that he was joking from his tone earlier, but she felt her anger subside a little by bringing some physical pain to her tormentor.

Then, a thought crept through her mind.

 _How the hell did he knows about my strawberry cheesecake_

* * *

"I'm home." Laxus greeted when he walked though the door. Lisanna and Elfman were waiting or him in the living room with welcoming words.

When Laxus turned and his face met his siblings, Lisanna gasped and Elfman'e eyes widen.

Laxus stood with a scowl on his face, his forehead and nose clearly red.

"What happened, Onii-chan?" Lisanna asked worriedly. She hurriedly went to his side

Elfman gave his older brother a worried look, part of him feeling anxiousness. He feared that Laxus was caught in a fight again.

"A crazy girl threw a book at my face." Laxus grumbled.

 _Well, at least it's not a fight._ Elfman thought in relief. _Though it was really unexpected._

Lisanna wore a shocked expression, as if waiting for him to say that it was a joke, which turned to be not. She blinked at him then snickered. Her snickers turned to giggles, and her giggles turned to a full blown laugh, even Elfman couldn't help but to join her.

Laxus frowned. "Why are you laughing!? It clearly hurts!" He said, annoyed by his siblings reaction to his demise.

Laxus growled as he walked upstairs to his room, ignoring his siblings remarks and laughs while cursing a certain red-haired girl. He went in his room before Lisanna spoke.

"I really want to see her.

* * *

"And FINISH!"

Mira sighed in gratitude, thanking the gods for the time passing faster than she excepted. She was in a photo shoot for her fashion company, Blue Pegasus. She wore a dark girl's attire consisting of an A-Shirt with a black jeans jacket and a black skirt. She also wore black high heels and black stockings, which her rival, Jenny Realight, said that it was slutty. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a black ribbon and black headphones with a skull emblem on its head cups. The picture was taken while she crossed her arms under her bust and was blowing a bubble with a bubblegum.

She was about to make her way to the changing rooms when she heard Ichiya, her manager and director, calling for her.

"Mira-san, your beauty perfume was great as always. Men... you're an inspiration for any artist." Ichiya said smoothly with a pose.

Mira smiled at him. She remembered the time when she brought Laxus to one of her photo shoots. She laughed inwardly when he kicked Hibiki's ass for trying to flirt with her and kicked Rin's ass for suspecting he wanted to ask her on a date. He even kicked Ichiya's, stating that even though the latter didn't do anything, he needed to make sure he didn't even think about harassing her.

She was afraid she lost her job, but Ichiya said that a man's jealousy toward his own kin is natural and that Laxus was a man.

"These shots will be good for the next issue for Fairy Weakly. Now, all we need to do is to make sure Jenny plays her princess's part right." Her photographer, Rin Akatsuki, said as he walked to stand between her and Ichiya.

And of course, there was Jenny Realight. A a young shining model like Mira and the girlfriend of the famous singer, Hibiki Lates.

"Men...Jenny-san's beauty is intoxicating. She'll do fine, Ren-kun." Ichiya posed with smile.

"Now, my honey, would you mind sharing me a cup of tea?" Ichiya asked Mira, extending his hand to her with a wink.

"No. I prefer to think about 20 different ways to die." Mira shot with a polite smile.

Ichiya fell on his back, as if he was shot by a gun, a shocked look on his face with crocodile tears running down his cheeks. "Another flower to be left to weather alone. I failed."

A vain popped on Mira's forehead. "What?" She whispered dangerously.

"U-Um, what S-Sensei meant is...that you don't have a boyfriend." Rin stuttered, fearing the white-haired beauty's wrath.

Mira sighed exasperatedly. _That topic again._ The topic of her not having a boyfriend irked her. Well, it was to be excepted, she's a model, a top student, a singer, passionate, and, according to Hibiki before Laxus sent him to moon, a sexy lady.

She told them that she had a busy life and getting a boyfriend will only make it busier, which was only part of the reason. She knew that Ichiya didn't mean harm. He was...well, being Ichiya.

"Men...your beauty is sure to weather away if you don't find a knight to swipe you off your feet." Ichiya stated with a show-off smile. "He might be closer than you know..."

Mira smiled sadly. _The sad thing is...you're right._

* * *

"I'm home." Laxus called as he walked into his house. He noticed that nobody called back. He hummed in realization; Lisanna had to train for her play and Elfman had something to do with the management. It made him proud, the fact that his siblings were talented and hardworking. Unlike him, the black sheep in everyone's eyes.

Laxus never knew what he wanted to do with his life. He always despised the giddy students around him. To him, they were only a bunch of idiots that didn't know what the world was about and believed that they would follow the path laid out before them. He didn't know what to do with himself. Try to forge a path for his own? Follow his grandfather's selfish desires? Or act like these students and imagine like everything was meant to be?

He groaned. Future was a very hard thing to plan for. He remembered always wanting to be an artist or to have something to do with fine arts. His late mother encouraged him while his good-for-nothing father refused, telling him to be someone with a great social background, like a businessman, or an attorney, or a doctor.

He pushed all these thoughts away by drinking iced tea from the fridge. It served to cool off his nerves and calm his troubled mind. Up til now, he didn't have anything beside friends, siblings, and jobs. If anything, he didn't live his life like a normal teenager. It was when realization dawned on him...

He sacrificed his childhood so that his loved ones can live a happy life. Mira wanted to be a singer, Lisanna wanted to be an actress, and Eflman wanted to be a volleyball professional player. Although he knew they were naive, he didn't want their dreams to be broken like his was. He wanted them to fly like free birds. He wanted them to soar like dragons and achieve greatness, and live like kings. He never lived for himself, he lived for them.

He sighed, the topic of his future would be decided after graduation. He could work, or enter a Community College at the very least. He had choices, but thinking about them was so frustrating.

He made his way upstairs. He would take a nap and Mira would wake him up with her...weird ways and he would stay awake to 3 PM, playing video games, as usual.

That was his plan until he noticed light coming from Mira's room's door crack.

He raised his eyebrows in puzzlement. Didn't Mira have a model work today? And if not, she was a member of the Music Club. She had to be busy at this time.

Bracing himself and readying his fist, he slowly pushed the room door, ready to lung at any intruder, but what he found, was more than he thought about...

 _Yes! Onii-chan~ More!~_

His arms fell to his sides in shock. In front of him, Mira was sitting before her PC, a perverted blush on her cheeks with drool running down the corner of her mouth. On the screen, a picture of a naked anime girl with white hair and big breasts riding her brother and shouting in pleasure.

Noticing someone's presence, she slowly turned her head, hoping that it was just the wind and that she was hallucinating. But her jaw dropped and her heart beat fastened when she saw Laxus at her door step, looking at her with utter shock.

The looked at each other in complete silence, no side uttering a single word, until Laxus gathered what's left of his courage.

"Um...nice game."

 **BAM!  
**

He excepted an outraged response, but he never excepted to see the mouse flying at his direction. It took a while for the pain to register in his brain.

"THE FUCK! DIDN'T ANYONE TEACH YOU TO KNOCK!?"

"HOW THE FUCK IS THIS MY FAULT!?" He exclaimed rubbing his reddening nose. _Fuck this is the second time this day!_

A few moments later, he and Mira sat before each other on her room's floor. She had her arms crossed witha frown on her beautiful face, like a mother waiting for her child to confess.

She glared at him. "You're the worst, Onii-chan."

Laxus looked at her in disbelief. "How is it my fault? You're the one playing an eroge!"

She flushed in embarrassment and pouted at him. "Stupid Onii, don't say it out loud!" She started hitting him in the head.

"It's the truth!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"You yelled first, women!"

The two glared at each other before Mira took a deep, calming sigh. "Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Laxus looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry too. I was just surprised."

Mirajane shifted uncomfortably. She looked away, fearing her brother's reaction at her secret hobby. She started playing eroge games a long time ago, ever since she entered high school.

"So you are..." She heard Laxus start and her breath got caught in her throat. Did he find out why she bought them? Well he be disgusted? Well he despise her for it? She closed her eyes, trying to stop tears from welling up in them while waiting for her brother's words.

"An Otaku?" He finished with a questioning look, making her eyes snap wide open. She didn' see any sign of negative emotions on his face, just pure curiosity.

"U-Um, y-you could say so." She stuttered nervously.

"Wow, you really can do anything." Laxus chuckled.

Mira looked at him in surprise. "Wait, you mean you're not mad?"

Laxus shrugged. "Why should I? I mean it's not like you're not old enough to play these kind of games and who am I to judge you based on your interests? You'll always be Mira, no matter what you like."

Mira's heart beat frantically, happiness swarming in her insides. Her cheeks warmed up as she smiled down, twiddling with her fingers. "Thank you."

Laxus grinned. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with your hobby?"

Mira felt insecure when talking about her secret hobby. She hid it away from everyone, even her best friend, Cana. She was always afraid of how the others would view her if they found out about it. Part of her blamed Laxus, for making her like a certain genre and another part told her to blame herself for having these incestuous feelings towards her brother.

Mira sighed as she stood up. "I guess I'll have to show you."

He tilted his head to the side as she stood and walked to her wardrobe. She had two big ones, as excepted from a model. But his eyes widen as she opened the second drawer, reveling novels, mangas, and eroge game boxes. A big, brown box was taped and looked left out in the bottom. She looked back at him with timid expression. "This is my collection. I'am still to complete it, mainly because there are new eroges coming out this year.

He looked between her and the collection in wonder. "Does anyone know about this?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, just you." She walked and sat on her bed, looking down sadly. "I never told anyone. I never planned to. I was always afraid to tell anyone because of how they would view me." She looked up and smiled warmly at Laxus. "But nobody viewed me the way yo do. You made me really happy."

For a reason he couldn't fathom, his heart skip a beat at her smile. He smiled back at her. "I'm just doing my role as a brother."

 _By making me see you more than just a brother. Nice role._

"Didn't it occur to you to find someone that share your interests?" Laxus inquired.

Mira shook her head. "I tried, but it seemed everyone that I had my eyes on were looked down upon, especially in school."

"Who said anything about school?"

"Huh?"

Laxus grinned. "You can search about Otaku groups online. Freed is in one, and he found it by that method."

Mira perked up at his suggestion. His idea wasn't bad...

"But won't they identify me because I'm a model?"

Laxus shook his head. "No, because the only people that know you are the ones leaving around this district."

Mira's eyes widen as realization dawned on her. "You mean..."

He nodded with a smile. "You can meet them in Akiba, since it's the base for Otakus and they if they are okay with it, it means that they're in the same position as you."

Mira leapt at her brother, tackling him while pressing her head against his chest, pure happiness itched on her face with tears in her eyes. Laxus was taken back by her action, but regained his composure by wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Thank you...thank you so much.." She whispered softly.

He smiled down at her and patted her head. "Anything for you, little bird."

* * *

The next day, after his studying session with Erza, Laxus received a text from Mira, telling him that she found herself an Otaku group called 'Otaku Queens'. He sweatdropped at the ridiculous name, but kept his mouth shut, knowing the he was the one that came up with the idea.

He stood in front of his house, waiting for his sister. He grunted in impatience, it has been half an hour since he came back from school and changed his cloths, a white jacket, black shirt, brown jeans, and Mira hadn't been out of her room. When he knocked, she told him with a hurried voice that he can wait for her until she change. Knowing woman and how long they take to wear something, he decided to wait begrudgingly.

He was thankful that his sister found a normal hobby that she liked. Well, many would say that loving anime and games to the point of drooling is kind of weird, but to him, it was just another hobby. Otaku's were like anyone; consumed in something that they liked and enjoyed. He was happy for Mira, knowing that her life as a model and a student left her exhausted.

He heard the front door of his house open, signaling his sister's coming. He turned to give her a glare.

"It's about ti-" His words got stuck in his throat. In front of him, Mira's hair was tied and she wore a pink blouse that showed a good portion of the milky skin of her chest and a white skirt that showed her slender, creamy legs. She wore a flowers bracelet that he gave her on her 12's birthday and heart pendant.

Her hands were clasped in front of her skirt as she looked down timidly, a cute blush on her cheeks. "S-Sorry for b-being late. It's normal for woman to take time to choose what they wear."

Laxus's beating heart and flushing cheeks threw his previous annoyance out of the window. "N-No, n-not at all."

She glanced up at him. "H-How d-do I look?" She stammered nervously.

Laxus looked away, not wanting her to see his pink cheeks. "Y-You look good."

Mira's face lit up in a gleeful smile as her chest warmed. "Thank you."

The two walked beside each other in silence. Mira's heart told her that was a date while her mind tried to tell her that it was a simple siblings outing. Laxus was thinking about his sister's attire, trying to punch the perverted thoughts about the white skin of her chest.

When they took the train, they sat beside each other. Laxus looking at the window while Mira twiddled her thumbs.

"U-Um, do you think every they're going to be nice?" Her question caused Laxus to give her a confusion look. "I mean, to them, I'm someone from the top of the society. They might sense that someone like me wont be able to understand their interests." She finished, looking down worriedly.

Laxus shrugged. "Give'em the middle finger."

Mira pouted. "This is serious!"

Laxus chuckled and raised his arms in front of him defensively. "Fine, fine, just kidding." He looked up at thought. "Well, I think that wont happen. I mean, all of you come from a different part of society, but it's your hobby that connects you. You can't tell me that just because they're Otakus, they're from the bottom of the society. As long as you have something that connects you to them, you'll be fine." He said as he looked up to smile at his sister.

Mira smiled back at her brother. No matter how much she was troubled, her brother wold always say the right things to make her feel happy. It was one of the qualities that made her fall for him.

"Well, that and the fact that I can finally try to get a girlfriend." He said with a smirk.

Mira felt a pang of jealousy stirring her insides. "Hey, don't hit on my friends!"

His smirk turned into a grin. "Oh, so now they're your friends?"

Mira flushed and looked away. "W-Well, c-considering what you said.."

Laxus laughed. His sister's shyness made her really adorable. Mira pouted at him, realizing he was laughing at her. "Onii-chan, you idiot!"

* * *

When they reached Akiba, Laxus looked around in amazement. The area was quiet lively. He could see anime posters, adverts, and novel and manga stores. Everything about entertainment was here. He looked to his side and saw that Mira had a bright grin on her face as she stared at everything the place had to offer.

Knowing that she had a busy schedule, Laxus realized that she couldn't visit the place earlier. That thought made him somewhat sad. He realized that talented people do the most effort and that leaves them stressed sometimes.

He didn't have time to speak to her before she pulled him with stars in her eyes. "Let's go!" She exclaimed as she pointed at a nearby store.

"O-Oi!" Laxus protested but with no avail. He sighed as she pulled him to every rack and corner. She ran through every manga, novel, and, ahem, doujinshi. She also made him carry them all, which irritated the blonde haired teenager to no end.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything, noticing her giddiness. He was glad that she at least was enjoying this.

They stopped at a doujinshi rack as something caught Mira's eyes. It was a doujinshi with the title 'I can't believe my onii-chan is a closet pervert'.

She took the doujinshi and decided to read it. The nice art and lewd lines made her face get redder with every page she read. Laxus looked at her in worry as steam started coming from her ears.

"You okay?"

Mira gasped in surprise, hugging the booklet. Her sudden gasp caused everyone around them to look at her incredulously. She flushed and bowed in apology.

Laxus sighed. "Don't go shouting around. You almost caused me a heart attack."

Mira smiled sheepishly. "S-Sorry about that. Just got a little excited." She couldn't tell him that she imagined him doing all the things she read in the doujinshi.

"Anyway, let's get this done with. It's almost time for your meeting, right?"

In order to confirm, she pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was already 12 PM and her meeting is at 12:30. She looked up at Laxus and nodded. They paid for the purchases and left the store. Laxus grunted at having to be the one to carry the bags, but he swallowed his complains, seeing how much Mira was happy. Seriously, his sisters was his only weakness.

They arrived at the destination, a small cafe beside a merchandise store. The meeting spot was a table for eight. When the two siblings glanced, they saw a slim, petite, young woman with a wavy green hair. She wore a black Victorian dress and a black hairband.

The siblings noticed that she was typing on her phone while sipping tea. She was approached by a tall, young, slim woman with at an skin. The woman had long, mid-back length brown hair, which was tied in a ponytail. She wore a simple black jumper and blue jeans. The tanned woman was grinning with a bottle of bear in her hand while the green-haired girl shocked her head in disapproval.

Then, their eyes went wide when they saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Erza!" The brown-haired woman waved at the approaching student council president.

Erza smiled. "Hello, Cana. Good to see you." She turned to look at the sitting woman. "You too, Hisui."

Hisui smiled. "I was starting to wonder if you're going to show up. I was worried we'll be stood out."

Erza snickered. "That's your mistake for coming early."

While Mira was glad to see familiar faces, Laxus was sweating frantically. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! How can I see her after what I did?_

 _Oh wait...why am I frantic? It was her fault anyways._

"Okay, good look, little bird. I'll take a nearby table and watch you." Laxus said with an encouraging smile.

Mira pouted. "You're abandoning me!"

Laxus smirked. "Okay, if you're fine with me hitting on your new friends." He laughed when Mira started shooing him.

Laxus took a seat down the stairs that led to the store's second floor. It was close enough to her the girls and the stairs served as a cover. He looked to find Mira taking a deep breath, calming breath before she mad her way to the group.

"H-Hey." She waved at them with a nervous smile. Laxus could see the stunned look on Erza's face while the other girls looked at Mira in confusion.

"Hey. Can we help you?" Cana asked.

"I-I applied to your group, Otaku Empresses. Oh, is that Victorique from Gosick dress!" She exclaimed with starts in her eyes.

Cana grinned while Hisui smiled bashfully. "Yes, it is. My name is Hisui, by the way. Thank you for joining us."

Mira smiled back and bowed at Hisui before turning to give Erza a polite smile. "Good to see you here, Erza. You're an Otaku too."

Laxus smirked as he noticed the red head shudder and look away in embarrassment. "N-Not really. I just like anime."

"Which means, you're an Otaku." Cana stated with a grin. She turned to look at Mira. "Welcome to the club, girl. It's good to see a sexy girl with white hair beside Yukino. I mean, look at this!" She came behind Mira and groped her breasts, making Laxus choke.

Erza's eye bulged out while Hisui covered her mouth, blushing madly. "Cana! That's inappropriate!"

Mira's breathing labored while her cheeks heated up. "P-Please..d-don't play with them."

"You naughty girl. Your breasts are your weak points, aren't they?" Cana whispered in a husky voice as she squeezed, making Mira moan. Their actions caused the other customers to look at them. The males had nosebleeds while females covered their faces in shame.

Suddenly, a hand slapped the back of Cana's head, causing her to let go of Mira. "Ow! Son of a -" She sturned to glare at the culprit to find Yukino Aguria staring down at her. "Seriously, for a college student, you still act like a child."

"Yukino!" Cana exclaimed gleefully as she hugged her. "I missed you! Were have you been!?" Cana whined.

Yukino hugged her friend back and sighed. She can't stay angry at Cana for so long. Her actions are what made her...Well, Cana.

"Just walking back from school. I had to go and help Rogue-kun in his studies." Yukino informed.

Cana smiled slyly. "Oh, you stood us out for a closet date? Yukino, you naughty girl!"

Yukino blushed furiously. "That's not it!"

Hisui sighed, grateful for Yukino's arrival. "Well, since we're all here, shall we begin?"

"Fuck yeah!" Cana exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

"Cana!" Yukino chided.

Mira took a seat in front of Hisui with Cana sitting beside her. The conversation went smoothly, with Mira being on the questions receiving side. He felt content...

"Laxus!"

Until he heard Bickslow's voice.

He froze and slowly turned to find Bickslow, Ever, and Freed waving at him from the store's door.

 _You idiots!  
_

Luckily for him, the girls were too engrossed in their conversation and that gave him the cover he needed to slip away.

When he walked to the door, his friends didn't have time to talk to him as he pulled them away from the store, ignoring their protests.

"Hey man, what the heck?" Bickslow sighed, readjusting his jacket.

"Yeah, it looked like you didn't want to see us." Freed said with a glare.

Evergreen wore a sly smile. "Could it be...you didn't want us to see your secret hobby?"

 **WHACK!**

Laxus karate-chopped Evergreen in the head, causing her to cry out in comical pain. "What was that for!?" She exclaimed angrily, holding the bump in her head.

Laxus glared down at her. "The hell I have, idiot. I'm just here too...check something."

"Buying some merchandise? I saw two bags beside your-"

 **WHACK!**

"WHAT THE HELL! I WAS JUST STATING SOMETHING OBVIOUS!" Evergreen cried out.

"STATING THE WRONG THING, YOU IDIOT!" Laxus shouted with tic mark on the side of his forehead.

"But seriously, why are you here?" Bickslow inquired. "I thought you'll play Overwatch till you fall asleep."

Laxus sighed. "That was what I wanted to do." _But I intended to do something different!_

"And I'm here because...I wanted to try something different." He lied, knowing that it would make Mira uncomfortable if someone found about her hobby.

Evergreen pouted at him. "That means I was right!"

"Shut up or I'll whack you again!"

Freed cried comically. "Laxus has become an Otaku! I'm really proud."

"THERE IS NOTHING TO PROUD OF!" _Seriously, those idiots..._

"Since you're here, I thought you can join us to karaoke. Come on, I know your voice isn't that bad." Bickslow teased.

Laxus scoffed. "Sorry, but I'll have to pass. I'm waiting for someone."

"Oooh, could it be a date?" Bickslow said with a grin.

 **WHACK!**

"Oh, fuck that hurts!" Bickslow cried, holding his bump.

"Finally, some justice!" Evergreen exclaimed with a huff.

Laxus grunted. _Why did I have to know these crazy people?_

Back in the cafe, while the girls chatted about the light novels they liked, Mira noticed her brother's absence and looked back, watching him rumbling at his friends. She couldn't help but to smile. It may look like he has no talents, interests, and hobbies, but there was always something that attracted people to him.

Unknown to her, a certain red-haired woman was watching her brother with a soft expression on her face.

* * *

Aaaand done! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to write your opinions about this fic so far. If you like this fic, make sure to follow for updates!


	4. Sisterly Love

**Hi guys! It's me again. Thanks for your support so far. Your kind words and encouragement made me really happy and eager to write the next chapter quickly. I hope you enjoy it! Also, there's a surprise waiting for you at the end of this chapter.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm a fast writer.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sisterly Love

.

.

.

.

.

"Anyway, I'm really busy, guys." Laxus said with an apologetic look.

Bickslow shrugged. "It's cool. I already knew that you will not be coming anyways." He grinned. "Since you have a date."

Laxus raised his hand to smack Bickslow's head but the latter managed to dodge. He laughed triumphantly. "You think I'm so stupid to-"

 **WHACK!**

"The fuck!" Bickslow exclaimed painfully, holding a new, forming bump on his head.

Laxus laughed. He looked at the culprit, Evergreen, with a grin. "What? I wanted to know how it felt." Evergreen said, grinning back. "And I must say, it felt good."

"The hell it did!" Bickslow cried out comically.

"Quit whining, you had it coming." Freed rolled his eyes.

"Well, it was nice seeing you out here Laxus. Good thing to see not acting as a grumpy shut-in." Freed smiled.

Laxus smiled with a tick mark on his forehead. "Good to know that I won't whack you if you don't leave soon."

"See ya!" Bickslow and Evergreen waved as they followed Freed.

Laxus sighed and rubbed his temples. He wasn't much of a talkative, but those three always drove him to the brink. They were different than him, Lively, positive, and funny. Laxus smiled. He didn't know what he did to deserve such friends, but he was grateful. A calm life meant boredom, and Laxus didn't want to die of boredom.

That's if they weren't going to be the death of him.

"Onii-chan!" He turned to find Mira waving at him. He smiled, but raised an eyebrow as he saw a calm looking Erza, a polite looking Hisui, and a grinning Cana trailing behind her. He noticed she was carrying the bags and couldn't help but to feel slightly guilty.

"Hello, hunk." Cana purred as she suddenly pressed herself against him. Laxus flushed at the close proximty and surprise.

Erza's eyes wide while Mira blushed in both anger and embarrassment. Hisui blushed shamelessly. "I never thought she had a hot brother like you." Cana said seductively, placing her hands on his chest. "But I guess I can be your sister."

"C-Cana!" Hisui exclaimed in embarrassment. "W-We're in public!"

"That's the least of our worries." Erza muttered, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"S-Stop pressing your breasts against my brother, you homewrecker!" Mira shouted with a pout, pulling a whining Cana away from Laxus.

"Oh, come on! It's not fair that you keep him to yourself!" Cana whined.

"Well, it's hardly a problem, considering he's not a pervert!" Erza said with a huff.

"Just what do you think of me, woman?" Laxus grumbled.

Erza glared at him. "It'll be a book to write."

"I'll be your book anytime you want, hun." Cana winked at Laxus, much to Mira's annoyance.

"Stop it, you succubus! Onii-chan won't fall for your tricks!" Mira exclaimed, standing between Cana and Laxus with a defiant expression.

"I won't be hoping for much if I were you." Erza said, giving Laxus a calculating look. "He might be already seduced by someone, considering he's hand- Ahem, good looking." Erza looked away with a blush. She cursed at her tongue for slipping. Well, she couldn't deny that the annoying, manipulative, lazy, unreliable blonde haired boy was good looking, but it was wasted on him, considering his personality.

Cana grinned. "Ooh, it seems our brocon has a competition."

"You wish!" Era shouted, raising her fist in the air threateningly. The color of her face rivaling her hair.

Hisui sighed. "You guys are attracting a lot of attention. Let's get moving."

Truly, they looked around and notice some strange stares given to them by the people around the.

Cana grinned, jumping at Laxus and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yay, public sex!"

"Cana!" Mira, Hisui, and Erza exclaimed in both frustration and embarrassment while Laxus face palmed.

* * *

Erza sat beside Laxus silently. They were at McDonalds, together with Cana, Hisui, and Mira. The girls went to order while Laxus and Erza stated that they weren't hungry and sat, waiting for them.

She gave the male beside her a quick glance, shocked to see that he looked back at her.

She maintained her calm expression. "Is there something in my face?"

Laxus kept his dull gaze at her. "I was just surprised that you're a Otaku."

"Don't go making wrong assumptions, idiot." Erza grumbled while trying to hide her embarrassment at being caught.

"Mira was afraid that we'll meet someone that knew her. I take it that she already knew that you're one, right?"

Erza groaned. Laxus Dreyar was stupid, but it turned out he was perceptive. "I just like certain animes. Just because I like some doesn't mean I'm an Otaku." She stated, clasping her hands in her lap while looking down.

Laxus simply shrugged. "It means what it means. At least you have some interests."

Erza could feel a sudden desire to tease him. "Thank you, students." She said with a smirk.

Laxus grunted. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"By the way, don't forget what I said that day." He said with a smirk. She glared at him, remembering what happened in the library.

She blushed and mumbled a curse. Laxus's smirk turned to a grin. "Oh, was that of a good kisser?"

"Don't push on your luck. I cleaned my mouth with 20 different mouth washes." Erza huffed.

Despite feeling am unexpected disappointment, Laxus shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'll kiss you again if it meant you're holding your end of the bargain."

Erza flushed and glared at him angrily. "What kind of statement is that, you pervert!? Beside, I'm the one who should be worried about you going back on your word!"

Laxus looked with feigned innocence. "I don't remember giving you any word."

Erza temper flared. "Why you-"

"Looks like you two are having fun." The sly voice of Cana cut in. Behind her stood an interested Hisui and a fuming Mira, all holding tries of burger and fries.

Laxus smirked while Erza kept her angered glare at him. "We were just getting along."

Erza clicked her tongue and looked away. The girls too their respective seats. Laxus found himself between Mira and Erza.

"Well, I'm happy to know that you're joining us, Laxus-kun." Hisui smiled at the blonde haired boy.

"Well, Mira sort of dragged me, so I didn't have a choice." He muttered while rubbing the back of his head.

Mira pouted. "That's mean! You're the one who-" She stopped herself mid sentence. It would be embarrassing to tell her new friends and Erza that he's the one who suggested that he joins them. "You could've stayed at home." She grumbled and crossed her arms under her bust.

"Oh, and leave my cute little sister to carry all these bags?" He smirked, ruffling her hair.

She flushed at the word 'cute'. She slapped his hand and looked away with a 'hmph!' If he thought that his charms will make her any less angrier, than he's mistaken.

"Oh, don't worry, hunky. I'll be your nee-chan~" Cana said in a sultry voice, placing her hand on top of his.

Mira fumed in jealousy, slapping Cana's hand away. "Stop it, homewrecker!"

Cana frowned. "You're making him feel lonely. I'm just attending my duties as his senpai. Besides, it's not fair that you keep him to yourself."

Mira blushed. 'I-It's not like that! O-Onii-c-chan is in his last year in school! He has to focus on his studies instead of a seductress like you!"

Hisui sighed, exasperated by her friends's behavior. She flushed a little, thinking about the idea of an incest relationship. So forbidden...but so kinky...

She shook her head as steam started coming from her ears. She thought about her green haired brother, Freed.

"Where's Yukino, by the way?" Erza asked, pulling Hisui from her indecent thoughts.

"S-She said t-that she had a meeting with Rogue and Sting." Hisui stammered, trying to act normal.

Erza gave a small, solemn smile, which captured the attention of Laxus. "It must be really good to have many friends." She wouldn't dare say it, but she missed being surrounded by people that she could trust. She missed when she would scold Natsu and Gray, play with Lucy, and tickle Wendy. But after what happened, she distanced herself from others, in hopes of healing.

Noticing the solemn expression on her face, Laxus nudged her. She turned to glare at him, but was surprised to see him smiling at her softly.

"Hey, don't be grumpy. I thought that the great Erza Scarlet will know how to have a good time, even if her bullier is right beside her." His face softened as he looked away, not wanting her to catch the apologetic look on his face. "Sorry...about pushing your buttons earlier."

Erza's face softened at his words. At that moment, she noticed another side of Laxu Dreyar. Sure, he was still a lazy, annoying jerk, but at that moment, she realized he was a good person.

Or is he?

"You're still coming with us this weekend."

"OH COME ON!"

* * *

The warm, red sun was setting, painting the endless sky red. The two Dreyar siblings walked home beside each other. Laxus was carrying the bags with a content look on his face. It was hard to read the usually stoic teenager's face, but it wasn't a problem to Mira. She stopped at her tracks to look up at the beautiful, setting sun. A thoughtful expression on her face.

Laxus stopped behind her, staring at her in confusion. Mira turned to look at him, giving him a warm smile.

"You know, when I was a child, all I wanted was to be able to spend time with you like this." She said, making her eyes widen. She smiled at the memory. "When you said that you're the man of the house, I was annoyed. It's true that you were the oldest, but I was sister; I could never let you carry that burden alone." She flushed as she thought about her next words. "Money, fame, games, anime...they make me what I am, they make me Mirajane Dreyar, but I became like this...because I had you."

Mira's words stunned Laxus. He always thought that it was his duty to take care of his family, so he never excepted a thanks for it, or a show of gratitude.

"I wanted to show everyone that my Onii-chan had someone right onhis back, supporting him. I never could repay for what you did." She clasped her hands. "Thank you for being the world's greatest brother, thank you for making me what I am, thank you..." _For making me fall in love with you._

"That's why I...I.." She struggled at saying the words she wanted to say. Her heated cheeks, weak legs, and pounding heart made it difficult for her.

"I-I want you to s-stay b-by my side forever!" She exclaimed, her entire face red. She covered her face, not wanting to see Laxus's reaction.

She heard the voice of his footsteps. She peeked through her fingers to find him giving her the most warm, loving smile she saw on anyone's face. His smile made all the anxiety she felt go away and made her feel as if everything was okay.

"I promise I'll be by your side till the end of time. I will be you shoulder, your support, and the only one that'll see you for what you are." He said, patting her head. "After all, I'm your brother."

His words warmed her and stung her at the same time. She felt a pang of pain in her heart. He loved her, but only as a sister.

She managed to give him a teary smile. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. "Thank you, Lxus"

He hugged her back as his heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name on her lips. He ignored it and smiled. "Anytime, little bird."

* * *

 **Weekend:**

To say the atmosphere at the public library was tense was an understatement. It was freaking awkward and full of anxiety. There sat at the corner of the library was a group of high school student from Fairy Tail High actually. The group of eight sat at the table with different emotion and thoughts running through their mind. Seven of them were glancing nervously between a red haired girl and a blond haired boy, praying for their life, hoping that nothing life threatening would happen to them on that day.

"What are we waiting for? Let's finish this quickly so I can go home." The red haired girl, also known as Erza Scarlet said with authorities in her tone.

"Yes!" The other five, which comprises of Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, and Lucy said instantly before opening their books and began studying. Meanwhile, the last of their group, Laxus, merely scowled at their behavior.

"Since we are almost finished with the first unit, what if we just review the information we gathered the other day." Erza said, more like ordering Laxus.

"Fair enough." Laxus shrugged before they started comparing notes and discussed about how they wanted to proceed with the next tutoring session.

The others also took their studies seriously, mainly because Erza was there and also because they wanted to finish early so that they could have fun later on. They had promised to have lunch and go to the arcade after they're done.

"I guess that's all" Laxus sighed, stretching his muscle after an hour into their discussion.

"Yeah…" Erza agreed. "We can start writing it down what we learned." She said, calmer than how she spoke when she first arrived at the public library, glad that she can finally finished her work with Laxus. She brought out her notebook and started typing furiously on the keys while Laxus rested his head on his folded arm on the table, watching the girl work in silence.

"Erza..." Laxus called.

The said girl gave him a sharp gaze. "What?"

"The guys are planning to have lunch and go to the arcade later." He said.

"So?" Erza replied in confusion.

"So we should join them later." He suggested still not moving from his position. Laxus braved himself and held her steely gaze. He didn't tell her about all of their plan for today.

Erza looked to the others and noticed that they all had been watching at her and Laxus's exchange in interest. However, they quickly turned their gaze away when they were caught eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Excuse us for a moment, please." She said to the others, faking sweetness in her voice, but with murderous intent in her eyes. With that, she got up from her seat and dragged Laxus away from the table by the back of his collar.

"You guys, should we go and get help?" Wendy whispered with uncertainty at her friends.

"They are going to be fine." Freed said trying to assure them.

"It's Laxus I'm worried about," Natsu said with panic in his voice, afraid for his friend's safety.

"Yeah, Erza is being super scary right now." Lucy added. "She looks ready to skin Laxus alive."

With that, all sort of scenario went through their minds with Laxus getting murdered by the red-haired student council president. Just imagining it made chill run down their spines.

"Laxus..." Natsu whimpered with a river of comical tears running down his cheeks.

 **Erza and Laxus:**

"Why are you dragging me to this secluded section?" Laxus asked as soon as Erza let go of her death grip on his collar. "Really Erza, if you want to spend some time alone with me, all you have to do is ask." Laxus added with a smirk.

"Keep dreaming, Dreyar." Erza said with a deadly voice. "All I want to do right now is cut your head off." She threatened him with a glare. "And for your information, I don't want to spend more time with you than I should. You give me enough trouble as it is."

For some reason, her words cut through him like a knife. He knew that he tricked her to make her come today, but he still wished that she won't be so cold to him and everybody else.

"I agree to come here for the discussion, nothing more. So don't go and get any idea that I will join you guys later on, got it!" Erza said sternly.

"Say what you want, but you have to come."Laxus replied calmly. "If not…"

Erza knew where this was going. He's going to blackmail her using the picture he took using his phone.

"Okay stop." Erza sighed heavily and massaged her throbbing temple. She knew better than to reason with this manipulative bastard. "Okay, for this time I'll play your game, but after today ends, you have to promise me that you will delete the photo in your phone. If you don't keep your promise, I'll make your life a living hell, you got that?" She threatened.

"Deal." Laxus agreed with a smirk on his face.

"You better be." Erza gave a final warning.

* * *

Erza sipped her iced tea as she watched her colleagues interact with each other. They were having lunch at a corner cafe just near the public library. Everyone looked like they were famished. She was the only one who didn't order any food, only a glass of ice tea since she had quite a heavy breakfast in the morning.

Her eyes strayed to her left and saw that the famous delinquent Dreyar ordered an ice tea like herself and a plate of onigiri with slices of tomatoes. That was…. unexpected. She never thought that Laxus would like to eat simple dishes like that.

Then again, Laxus Dreyar was full of surprises. At first when he came to Fairy Tail High, she thought that he would become a nuisance to her. Especially, since he was a delinquent and the brother of a model and a famous one at that. She expected him to be a snobbish, arrogant jerk, and a playboy, and many other behaviors that had been playing in her mind back then, but he proved to be none of those.

 _Even if he was a manipulative bastard._ Her conscious mind thought grudgingly, but she could see the intention behind his manipulative actions was a good one, even if he didn't show it.

Although he practically blackmailed her to come, she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy today even if a little bit. These were her friends once, before she distanced herself. Natsu, Wendy, Gray, and Lucy. She used to hang out with them before everything happened.

Erza was startled when she felt a whoosh of air fan her face. Laxus was waving his hands in front of her, trying to get her attention. She saw a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked.

"I asked if you want my onigiri. You've been staring at it for quite some time now." He repeated.

Erza was startled. Did she really space out?

"No, thank you." She replied curtly, shaking her head.

"Are you sure? You didn't even eat anything." Laxus persuaded.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not hungry since I had a heavy breakfast this morning." She replied.

Laxus shrugged before he got up and walked to the counter without saying anything. Silently, she prayed for him to come back quickly. It was awkward at the table without him. Furthermore, she wanted to avoid unnecessary interaction with the group, but luck was not on her side as Natsu chose that moment to open his mouth.

"So how are you doing these days Erza?" The pink-haired boy asked genuinely with a large grin on his face.

Erza stared at Natsu. She really missed his infectious smile. Back in the day, his smile would light up her face whenever she was feeling down. He was her best friend along with Gray, Wendy, and Lucy.

"I'm fine thank you." Erza replied simply.

"That's good." Natsu nodded. "It's so great seeing you again." He said looking at her with a soft gaze that made Erza uncomfortable.

"It's not like you don't see me at school." Erza countered, a little confused by his statement.

"It's true, but it's been so long since we've been out together like this." Gray answered for Natsu. "It's nice I guess." He shrugged with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Ye-Yeah." Lucy stuttered. "It would be nice if we can go out together like this again in the future, just like old times." She said. Everyone could see the hopeful look on the blonde's face.

Erza was startled at their comments. She never thought that they would enjoy her presence, much less expecting to go out with her again in the future, not after when she was so cold to them. She was speechless. How was she to answer to that?

Gajeel watched their interaction intently. Being the new addition to the group, he didn't know much of what had happen between the dynamic five. He only knew that the five of them were best friends once. Everyone in school knew that, but they didn't know what made the beautiful Erza distance herself from her friends. It seemed like not long after her parents died, she became cold towards them.

"So what do you say Erza?" Natsu prodded gently, leaning back against his seat.

"I…" Erza started. "I can't promise anything." She answered. She saw that their faces fell as she told them that. And for a moment, she felt guilty for causing the mood to go down. "Maybe if I'm not busy, I'll reconsider." She added after an afterthought.

They all looked at her in shocked, but a happy glow emitted from their faces. Although she was no longer their best friend, that didn't mean that she enjoyed seeing them in pain. She didn't want to be a source of pain for anybody. In school was a different case, she was the president after all. She needed to do her job seriously and prevent the students from misbehaving.

"That's great." Natsu gave her a wide grin with a thumbs up. "Now I'm all fired up!"

"What's with you dumb ass?" Laxus came back to the table after his short disappearance. Erza noticed that he had a piece of cake in his hand before he placed it in front of her.

The sweet smell of the cake was teasing her nose. "Strawberry cheese cake?" She uttered, looking at him in complete confusion.

"Yeah, you should eat something. We're going to the arcade after this. I don't want you to lose your energy later." He said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He sat back at his seat while avoiding everyone's gaze. Erza wondered why he was being nice to her. Was it his way of saying sorry for what he made her gone through? But something had been nagging her mind for a couple of days now and she took the time to question him about it.

"Anyway, Laxus, how did you know I like strawberry cake?" She asked suspiciously.

"How could I not know?" He stated in a bored tone. His cheek was rested on his palm with his elbow on the table while he looked passively at her. "You devour at least two piece of strawberry cake every time I see you on a lunch break. You eat it in the bench under the tree"

"When did you see me? I never saw anyone nearby the place." She said more to herself, with her forefinger on her chin in a thinking pose.

"Your attention was clearly on the cake, not anybody around you." Laxus supplied. "Seriously Erza, you should eat healthily. I'm surprised you can maintain a good body after all the amount of cake you consume dai-"

Laxus never had the chance to finish his sentence as a fist connected with the back of his head.

Everyone winced when they saw what happened and wisely cleared the area where the scarlet haired beauty sat, eating her cake while the group that sat with her was sweating profusely afraid of being the next victim to the famous scarlet haired president's wrath.

Laxus should have known better than to comment anything regarding her love for the strawberry cheese cake.

* * *

Laxus walked along with the group miserably while nursing his abused head, all the while, glaring daggers at the one who cause it. He was cursing the red haired in his mind for her abusive and violent trait. As if reading his mind, Erza turned her gaze towards the famous model with an innocent look on her face. "Something's wrong Laxus?" She inquired.

Laxus frowned at her. "No. Nothing at all, except for my throbbing head that a certain someone punched earlier."

She snorted in an unladylike manner and retorted. "You deserve it." She huffed before she tore her gaze away and walked ahead of him.

He watched as Erza stopped beside Natsu and walked step by step with him in silence.

Soon, they arrived at the arcade and all of them were ecstatic for being there. They changed their money for the token and went on their separate way towards the game they wanted to play. Laxus changed his money for some token and gave some of them to Erza.

Seeing as Erza stare dumbly at the token in her hand, Laxus let out a heavy sigh as he felt responsible for dragging her here. He didn't know why he was trying so hard to let her loosen up. He never did this kind of thing for any girl before. Not that he knew many girls outside of his sisters and friends.

He heard from Lucy the other day that they used to be the best of friends, but her parents death changed her, turning her into a a cold, distant woman.

Now that he thought about, he wondered how she supported herself through school and everything. But remembering that she came from a wealthy family, he thought that money had never been a problem to her. All of the money from their parents would go to her the moment they died. Or she probably working part time to support herself, so he felt that she deserved to have fun and have a semblance of normalcy in life like any other teenager their age.

"It's token you know." Laxus said as Erza raised her eyes to his level, holding his gaze. Laxus pointed towards the circular, coin-like shaped metal in her hand. "You have to get it in the slot to play the game."

He saw as her eyebrow rose elegantly. "I know what this is, Dreyar." She said with disdain. "Did you just insinuate that I didn't know what token was?"

"Well, you were staring blankly at it back then. I just assumed that you didn't know what it was." He shrugged.

"Assume nothing about me, Dreyar. I was just wondering why you would me give tokens when I don't have any intention to play." She said sharply. "And it's not like it was my first time to arcade."

"Really?" He muttered, more like mocking her. He clearly didn't believe what she said, but seeing the murderous intent from her, he chose to lighten the mood by challenging her to duel with him at a game. "Let's duel." He said before he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the game console, ignoring the protest from the redhead.

He chose to play the desk soccer first. He explained the rules to her and purposely ignored the glare sent his way.

"Okay, who score the highest before the time is up wins." He said with a smirk. Seeing no reaction from the redhead aside from the death glare on her beautiful face, he coaxed her further with something he would surely regret later.

"Oh come on, I'll even let you to strike first." He said his smirk turning into a grin.

He saw Erza's face soften as she let out a heavy sigh. "I'm never getting out of this am I?"

"Nope."

"Fine!" She said exasperatedly.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." He taunted.

"Please, you'll regret this later, Dreyar." She warned him with a challenging glint in her eyes.

"Bring it on, Scarlet." He replied confidently.

And that was how the game started...

...

Erza smirked smugly at Laxus's gaping face. How dare he assume that she never set foot in a place like this. Contrary to what everyone believed, she did have her fun although it was seldom. She did go to places like this, but with a person that used to be the person she loved the most.

Seeing the defeated look on Laxus's face wiped all the irritation that she felt towards the boy for dragging her to duel against him. He definitely didn't think that she's going to win. After the desk soccer, Laxus scoffed at her win saying that she was just lucky. Then, to prove him wrong, she casually proposed another game, and yet again she won in playing House of the Dead with the new high scores. In the middle of their game, they didn't notice that they had gathered the attention of their friends and they quickly circled around them with interest.

The third game they played had been pinball and of course she didn't give him a chance to win the classic arcade game.

"Wow, Erza, I didn't know you were so good with arcade games." Natsu muttered with a raised eyebrow. The others nodded in agreement.

Erza shrugged nonchalantly. "I frequently visit this place." The shocked look on their faces didn't go unnoticed by Erza. She wondered why they were surprised. Did they think just because she no longer hangs out with them, she won't have any fun?

"You come alone?" Lucy timidly asked.

Erza looked towards her blonde friend. "No."

"Who did you come-"

"Are you guys done yet?" Erza cut off whatever it was Natsu was going to ask as she glanced at her watch. "It's already 5 pm, I have to go home soon. And it's always raining lately. I hate to get stuck in the rain on the way home."

"Well, we're done here." Gray said. "We're just going to the coffee house before going home."

"Coffee sounds good." Erza nodded in agreement, totally in a better mood since this morning.

"Yeah, coffee sounds good." Laxus agreed with a sigh. Erza noticed the look on his face and thought that maybe he can finally drill the fact that he lost to her in his thick skull. That thought brought a smirk on her face.

* * *

Laxus was cursing the student council president a lot today. He peered at the girl that walked beside him. She held her head up high, her beautiful brown eyes staring in front of her in thought. He wondered about what she was thinking about.

Suddenly, her eyes turned to him in a questioning look. Laxus felt himself getting flustered at being caught, but kept his composure.

"What is it?" She asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing." He answered simply.

"It's nothing when you stare at me?" She inquired, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

There's no way he would admit that he stared at her because he thought that she was beautiful and that her confidence was truly admirable. He didn't want to suffer another blow to his head.

"I was just wondering who did you go to the arcade with? Experience like that doesn't come in a night." Laxus said, voicing one of his thoughts.

She looked at him suspiciously. "A friend."

"Someone I know?"

"No." She answered in clear annoyance. "What does it have to do with you, anyways?"

"Just curious." He answered calmly.

"Don't be. There's nothing interesting in my private lif-" Her breath suddenly hitched in her throat.

Laxus didn't know what happened, but he notice the red-haired girl's eyes widen and saw her bag fall on the ground. She was tumbling towards him unsteadily, and he automatically wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shirt and tightened her grip around him.

Laxus looked up and saw who she bumped into. A handsome blue-haired man with a red tattoo on his face. He wore a simple black suit and had a stunned look on his face.

What shocked Laxus and the others was the words of recognition that fell from his lips...

"Erza.."

Erza," the blue haired boy whispered, his eyes never leaving Erza's figure in his arm.

Laxus felt Erza stiffened in his embrace. She slowly turned her head towards the newcomer and her eyes widened.

"Jellal." She uttered.

Laxus unconsciously glared at the blue haired boy with a red tattoo on his face as he released Erza from his arms. He didn't know why he felt slight hostility towards this Jellal guy, even if they didn't know each other. Laxus looked towards the rest of his friends and from the looks of confusion on their face, he assumed that none of the Fairy Tail high school students knew the boy except for Erza.

"What are you doing here?" Erza inquired as she picked her bag from the floor, although her tone didn't sound friendly, Jellal's face lit up nonetheless when she talked to him.

"Just lazying around." He replied. Laxus saw as Jellal swipe his eyes around to quickly glance the others until their eyes met. They held each other's stare and Laxus could see Jellal's eyes narrow slightly at him, as if to say the feeling was mutual.

"It's a bit far from home for just lazying around, don't you think?" Erza broke their staring contest and Laxus saw that Jellal's eye gaze softened when he looked at her. "And it's not exactly your type of place." Erza pointed out accusingly.

Jellal chuckled. "It's true, but sometimes I need a break from the usual places. All those protocol and formality is kinda boring." He said with a shrug. Erza didn't reply to that, much to Laxus's delight. In fact, she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Obviously these two had a history together.

"So… I see you've found another boyfriend." Jellal's once again muttered. His voice sounded calm and casual, but there was also an unmistakable accusation in his tone.

"What?" Erza gasped. She looked angrily at Jellal. "It's none of your business if I've found myself a boyfriend or not, but for your information Laxus and I are not together."

"Jellal?" A new voice called out and everyone's attention moved towards the newcomer, where a rather attractive girl swayed towards the bluenette with a smile on her face. However, her smile quickly disappeared when she saw Erza.

Jellal sighed audibly. "Ultear." He acknowledged her and the girl smiled sweetly at him, too sweet for his taste. Things somehow became much more complicated. He never thought that he would bump into Erza when he came here. It's true that he had a hope of seeing the scarlet haired girl again after they broke up a year ago, but certainly not at a place like this. An ordinary mundane mall with no obvious attraction to someone who frequented high class places like him, and certainly not when Ultear was with him. Ultear knew about his and Erza past relationship and the clingy girl would certainly rub it on Erza's face that they were together now. Not that he really liked Ultear, they only got together because their parents thought they looked good as a couple.

"Erza..." Ultear muttered as she linked her arms tight with his in an intimate gesture. Jellal could already feel the headache that would be coming his way. "Long time no see." She said with the fake cheery tone. Jellal knew how much Ultear hated Erza because he chose Erza over her once.

"Ultear." Erza nodded curtly. Her voice was calm and her face was unreadable. Jellal wondered when she became so good in masking her emotion. Sure, Erza Scarlet was not the most cheerful person in the world. She rarely smiled and her face was always passive, but her eyes were always full of emotion once. That's how he remembered Erza. That's how he always knew what she was thinking and how to handle her, by looking into her eyes. But the person standing in front of him today was like a different person. It was like he didn't know her at all. "I see you've got what you always wanted then." She said in a bored tone.

"Back off, Scarlet. Jellal's mine now." Ultear barked out as she tightened her hold on Jellal.

Erza scoffed at her antic. "Really, Ultear. You're that insecure?" She said rolling her eyes. "You've got nothing to worry about then. I don't want any ties with Jellal Fernandez anymore. He's all yours." Erza said with finality before she spun on her heels and walked away from them. For a moment, Jellal was stunned. He never thought that his heart would suffer a pain like this when she vocally said that she didn't want him in her life anymore. Somehow, the thought of Erza not being in his life made his heart clenched painfully in his chest.

Unconsciously, Jellal took a step towards Erza but a tug on his hand made him stop. He turned towards Ultear and saw the scowl on her face.

There was nothing he could do now. Erza and he were no longer together and he was with Ultear. It was not fair for Ultear if he went to Erza and he was sure that Erza didn't welcome his presence. So he had to let Erza go for now. Somehow, he would find a way to get back on her good side and worm his way into her heart once more.

Laxus saw Erza spun on her heels and walk away from them without any glance. Being a spectator, he could see that Jellal tried to go to her but was stopped by Ultear.

Laxus turned away from those two and faced his friends who looked uncomfortable with what had just happened.

"Laxus…" Natsu called out. "Erza…" He trailed off looking towards the red head who was getting far from them.

"Don't worry about her," Laxus assured him with a small smile. "You guys go to the coffee house first. I'll go get Erza." He said. He saw them sigh in relief. They were clearly worried but too afraid to go after her.

"Alright, see you soon then." Natsu said before leading the others to their original destination.

Laxus let out a heavy sigh and turned towards where Erza had disappeared to.

* * *

"Be careful, Nappa! I don't need any more headaches from that old man about broken things." A spiky haired, short man grunted as he entered his new apartment.

"Of course, young master Vegeta." The bald headed butler bowed before taking his leave.

The short, well built Vegeta made his way to the balcony, looking at the city of Magnolia. The sun shined brightly at the hair of Saiyan Enterprise. He grinned in excitment, remembering a certain rival from middle school.

"Let's see if things are still interesting, Laxus."

* * *

 **I really thought hard about adding Vegeta to the story. I needed someone rebellious, arrogant, and smart to play a role in the next chapters. Since it's only two characters and Vegeta is not the main character, I don'** **t think it's necessary to make place this story in the crossover section.**

 **So how was it? Review the story and give me your opinions. Fave and follow to stay tuned.**


	5. Questions and Answers

Chapter 5: Questions and Answers

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Erza!" Laxus called out but the red head only walked ahead, ignoring him. Well, she either was ignoring him or she really didn't hear him. The mall was a bit crowded at that time, and the chattering was loud enough to drown out his voice. He walked through the sea of people to catch up to her and called out to her again. "Erza wait!"

Frustrated with her attitude, Laxus walked faster and grabbed her wrist when he was near her, stopping her in her track. He spun her around so that they were face to face, sighing in relief when her face was devoid from any killing glare she usually sent his way. There was only the barest hint of annoyance presence from the scowl she wore on her pretty face. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

"Where are you going? The coffee house is in the opposite direction." Laxus said pointedly.

"There's a change of plan, Dreyar, I'm heading straight home. You go enjoy coffee with your friends." She said dismissively before she turned once again to leave him.

Laxus was having none of her words. He once again grabbed her hands, stopping her. This time, Erza spun around on her own with an exasperated glare sent his way. "Why are you like this Erza? The others are waiting for you." Laxus said tiredly. Really, so many things happened today he suddenly felt like all his energy was gone. He really didn't want to fight with her right now.

"I said I need to get going." Erza answered, trying to control her temper. "You guys can enjoy coffee without me. It's not going to change anything if I'm not present."

She tried to get her hand out of his grip, but he only tightened it further.

"You're being ridiculous now." He muttered through clenched teeth. "Just because your ex-boyfriend shows up with new girl, doesn't mean you get to act like this."

Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "Act like what?" She muttered dangerously.

"Like a jealous ex-girlfriend when she found out her ex has moved on with other girl!" Laxus yelled. That was low of him. He himself knew that. He wasn't sure if that was the case with Erza and he didn't know why the thought of it sent him in a fit of rage, but he knew that he needed to know if it's true. The thought that Erza still hung up on that guy made him angry. In fact, he was so angry he didn't notice that his grip on her wrist tightened to the point that it bruised her skin.

Erza was livid. He could see it in her eyes. He knew for sure that if he didn't have her right hand in his grip, she would've slapped him for saying that. He noticed that few people nearby glanced at them before quickly turning away, probably didn't want to be caught staring or eavesdropping on a private engagement.

"How dare you think like that about me when you don't even know me, Dreyar?" She was seething in anger. "I told you before, don't assume things about me." She warned and reminded him. "As for Jellal, I don't care if he found another girl and I certainly won't get back with him even if he can bring my parents back from the dead."

Her words were like a slap to his face. He loosened up the grip he had on her and Erza took the chance to wrench her hand out of his clutch.

"I'm out of here, Dreyar." she stated coldly with an unreadable face. "Don't forget to keep your end of the bargain."

With that, she walked out, leaving Laxus to watch helplessly at her retreating figure until she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Laxus walked towards his friends sluggishly. They were sitting together at the farthest corner of the room, which was a nice spot for privacy. It was the only table there and was slightly hidden by the counter. Lucy was saying something and the others huddled closer and listened intently to what she was saying. They must be gossiping about what had transpired earlier. As he neared them, he could pick up the word 'Jellal Fernandez', 'Ultear' and 'Magnolia High' from her hushed words. That picked his interest.

"Hey guys." He called out. He noticed the empty seat next to Natsu and slumped on it.

"Where's Erza?" Juvia was the first one to ask.

"She's not joining us. Said she needs to go home." He said grumpily with a shrug. He noticed the disappointment on their faces. Especially Natsu, Gray and Lucy. Wendy just let out a heavy sigh and Juvia just nodded her head at the input.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped then." Gray said. "I am really looking forward to hang out with her again." He continued, sulking in the process.

"Yeah." Natsu agreed. "If that bastard Fernandez didn't show up, she's probably with us right now."

It was a rare occurrence to see Natsu so pissed since he was always the cheerful one among them. He had his fist clenched on the table next to his coffee, the barely controlled anger was clear on his face.

"What's up with that guy anyway? Who is he really?" Laxus asked.

"Really Laxus? You don't know him?" Lucy interjected with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Laxus answered, confused. "Should I?"

"Well, given your grandpa's status in the business world, I thought you would know him. He runs in the same circle after all." Lucy said.

"I don't really pay much attention to my gramps's business. I'm not interested in it. I leave that to Mira since she's the one who's going to take over everything." Laxus supplied. "I don't know how will she do it, the pressure might give me an early death." He muttered with a pride towards his younger sister.

"Mira's a genius" Natsu stated.

"That's true." Laxus agreed. "But back to our topic, who is Jellal Fernandez again?"

"If you really want to know," Natsu started. "That guy is the only son of the biggest medicine tycoon in the country, the heir to Fernandez industry."

"How do you know him?" Laxus asked with interest.

"I met him once during a dinner my father forced me and Zeref to go to. He introduced us to Jellal back then." Natsu answered.

"That was the first and the last time we go to any business related dinner. The protocol and formality makes me want to burn the place down to ashes." Natsu grumbled.

"It's not that bad." Lucy interjected. "Maybe if you two make yourself available during that kind of business related dinner, I'll have someone to talk to except for those elderly." She grumbled grudgingly at the Dragneel siblings. "There are not much people our age you know, and Jellal Fernandez is hard to approach."

"But he seemed to know Erza." Laxus pointed. "And dare I say, they are more than friends once." He voiced out his opinion, fishing for more information.

"Yeah, that's what I feel." Lucy said, a hand on her chin, she looked like she was thinking of something. "Even I didn't know that they know each other."

"Erza was from Magnolia High, right? Maybe they know each other when they were both there?" Juvia supplied.

"That's right." Gray agreed. "Erza was from Magnolia High before she transferred to Fairy Tail High three years ago."

"Yeah, Erza and her parents moved here because her father opened a new electronic factory here at that time." Lucy informed.

"Hmm..." Laxus processed the information he gathered. Apparently, Erza's past was very interesting. "What of the girl? Ultear?"

"Hmph.." Lucy grumbled, folding her hands on her chest in annoyance. "That stuck up bitch is Ultear Milkovich." She said with hostility. "I met her in one of the business dinner I go. She's the heir to Milkovich Enterprise, the largest construction company."

"And she's Jellal's girlfriend?" Laxus interrupted.

"They only hooked up about a year ago." Lucy nodded. "From what I've heard, Ultear was in love with Jellal since she set her eyes on him but Jellal was not interested in her. The reason why they are a couple right now is mainly because of their parents. They were best friends and business partners. The union between the two families can make their business stronger."

"It's not an uncommon thing in business world." Laxus shrugged.

Gray sighed heavily. "Something bad must have happened for Erza to behave like that. It's hard to see her openly portray her hostility towards someone like she did with Jellal today. I wonder what really happen." He said, leaning towards the backseat of his chair.

"About that," Laxus started. He looked around guiltily remembering his accusation towards the red head. "I may have made things worse."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

With a heavy sigh, Laxus began telling them of what had been transpiring earlier between him and Erza.

"You really are an idiot." Lucy scolded the oldest Dreyar, who was sulking in his seat.

"I know." Laxus for once agreed with the blondie. He slumped in his seat feeling like crap.

The atmosphere around the table was so gloomy it matched the weather outside. It was only 3pm but it was dark outside. The clouds darkened, hiding the sun from shining its light upon the earth. It looked like it was going to rain soon.

"I don't know why I said that to her. I didn't mean what I said." He voiced out guiltily.

Suddenly, a lightning strike startled them. Soon, it was accompanied by rains that poured heavily from the sky.

"Shit!" Laxus cursed. "Erza didn't have an umbrella with her." He muttered looking at the rain outside through the glass pane. He was worried for the red head, afraid that she would get stuck in the rain.

"What are you waiting for?" Natsu asked. "Go look for her if you're worried. You need to apologize to her anyway."

"What about you guys?" Laxus get up from his seat, ready to bolt out of there to look for Erza.

"Don't worry about us," Lucy said. "We have our rides."

"Okay." Laxus nodded. "See you guys tomorrow at school." He bid his goodbye before he went for his car.

The other occupants at the table watched their friend's retreating back until he disappeared around the corner.

"Why did he get so worked up over Erza-san?" Wendy suddenly announced, making the others ponder over this silently in their mind.

* * *

Erza was livid. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Despite her reluctance to go out with her classmates today, her mood was getting better in the end and she thought her day was getting better. But a chance meeting with her ex-boyfriend crushed her lighter mood as fast as lightning to a bitter one.

And Laxus's accusation towards her only made her fumed further than she was. How dare he talked nonsense about her when he didn't even know her? She growled in anger, at herself for being easily affected by his words. Angry at him, for effecting her that much. Why did she feel a stung in her heart when he accused her?

This was really not her day. And to make it worse, droplets of water began to rain down on her as she was walking towards her apartment and soon, the rain was pouring heavily as the cloud was getting darker. It took no time for her clothes to get soak and she was shivering slightly from the cold.

She cursed her luck. She knew it was going to rain back then and she should have taken the bus to get to her apartment. But her mind was too jumbled and filled with earlier incident that she didn't notice that she had indeed walked pass the bus stop. Seeing no reason to turn back, she opted to just walk her way to the apartment.

The thunder that roared in the sky pulled her out of her reverie and she quickened her step towards her destination.

In her mind, she cursed Laxus Dreyar for making her go out with the others today. If it was not for him and his stupid threat, she wouldn't have to face Jellal Fernandez and Ultear in one day. And got stuck in the rain afterwards. It was his fault in the first place. Oh she took solace in devising various scenarios in her head on how to castrate Laxus if he didn't keep his promise and delete the picture of him kissing her in his cell phone today. If only she could get her hands on him, he would definitely regret it for ever crossing her paths.

But why did her heart jump at the memory of their kiss? And why did his accusation still bothered her?

She didn't have an answer for these questions, or she was afraid to find some. She was afraid, yes,the great Erza Scarlet was afraid of the nature of her relationship with Laxus Dreyar.

"Damn you Dreyar," she curses, crossing her arms close to her body because of the cold.

Just then, a screeching sound was heard and a car abruptly stopped beside her on the road, making her halt her movement. Erza glimpsed at the tinted glass window curiously. Who would it be behind steering wheel of the unmistakably expensive car? Suddenly, the glass window at the passenger seat rolled down and she peeked at the owner. Her eyes widen at the familiar face looking back at her in concern and disapproval.

"Vegeta..." She breathed out.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!


	6. Author Note

Hey guys! How're you doing? Hope you're still alive because I have something to announce to you :)

This fanfic will be on HIATUS for now. I'm having a trouble in keeping up with my studies and I'm yet to find an ending for this work and I have other fanfics that I'm yet to finish. Also, I don't know if I should added lemons or not, so I'll be thinking about, so until I make up my mind, this story will be rated T.

For now, I'll give you guys time to review the story and understand where it's headed.

One rule only: No farting.

With love,

Sishui


	7. A Day in The Life of Hisui E Fiore

**Hey guys, it's me again! I just finished my exams and i'm whole again! Well, this is not a chapter related directly to the story. It's a short filler story I wrote before the exam.**

 **If you find anything wrong with the story, just tell me right away! That's what reviews are their for.**

* * *

The alarm clock sound announced the beginning of another day to Hisui E. Fiore, daughter of Chiba's prefecture's mayor, Toma Fiore.

Hisui lived with her father and half brother. Ever since her brother's mother died, he became distant from Toma. He always blamed him for not manning up to tell Hisui's mother that he had a child from another mother. After her mother found out, she lashed at her father, calling him a traitor and an unworthy husband. Her heart clenched at the memory of her mother's teary shouts and curses. But what made her tremble the most was the teary, lifeless eyes of her brother when her mother called him a bastard.

Ever since that day, she swore to be her brother's everything. His family, his parent, and recently, his lover.

The sunlight started teasing her eyes, and she was forced to open them grudgingly. She felt strong arms wrapping around her naked body and found herself face to face with her brother, Freed Justine. His eyes were closed and he had a peaceful expression on his face. His chest moved with every breath he took.

Hisui smiled at his sleeping figure. She slowly and stealthily pushed herself back to gaze at him. It was one of her hobbies in the morning. Her face heated up a little when she finally paid attention to his naked torso. Her brother wasn't muscular, but he was well-toned. His long green hair was like a curtain that blocked the outside world whenever they were kissing or offering each other affection.

She placed her elbow on the pillow and leaned her her head on the palm, still smiling at how her brother looked cute. She caressed his face and poked his cheeks, giggling at how he would snore when she touched him.

Freed slowly opened his sleepy eyes, his vision blurry. All he saw was the familiar green hair. He blinked twice, adjusting the harsh sunlight. He smiled back groggily at his lover.

"Hey." She greeted with a bright smile. "How was your sleep, sleepy head?"

"I don't know, I missed my human pillow." He smiled mischievously as he flipped them so that he can be on top. Hisui gasped, but her voice was swallowed when he placed hiss lips upon hers. She flushed when she realized he was kissing her and kissed him back as best as she could.

His hand traveled from her waist to her breast, elicting a moan from her. "N-Nii-san!"

Freed leaned to lick her earlobe, making her whine. "Come on, His, I need my morning training." He moved to her neck, licking and biting.

"Ahnn! Y-You're- Ah!- So rough..." She placed her hands at the back of his head, pushing his head against her breast.

His hands rubbed her sides as he moved to the other breast, showering it with the same attention. Hisui bit her lip, trying to stop her self from moaning. Her face was flushed with lust and her mind was a blank.

Her eyes snapped open when Freed's right hand touched her womanhood, inserting a finger. "Ahhhh!" She gasped in pleasure. "N-Nii-s-san!" She wrapped her arms around his head. Her body was on fire. Freed's fingers worked inside her wet core while he sucked on her nipple vigorously. She felt as if they were on another space, a space where only lovers can exist. A space that hid them from the world behind thee walls.

She could feel his hard manhood pressing against her thigh, hot and twitching, begging for attention. She managed to summon some focus to hold his manhood and move her palm up and down his shaft.

He released her nipple with a pop. He grunted at her actions and leaned to bite her ear. "You think you can keep up with me, Hisui?" He whispered while nibbling at her ear. She jerked his shaft faster, making him grunt.

Hisui smirked. "You shouldn't chall- Ahnn!" She moaned out as he squeezed her left breast with his left hand and inserted his a second finger inside of her. Hisui cried out as he moved his fingers apart, scissoring her insides. Tears of pleasure, flushed cheeks, and a coil threatening to explode inside of her at any moment. Her arms moved to wrap around her brother.

"N-Nii-san! More! More!" She moaned as he complied and sped up the movements of his fingers inside of her. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" She cried out with stars in her eyes.

Freed grunted as he relished at the feeling of his sister's soft breasts and skin. Her moans an pants were music to his ears. Her road was so stiff it hurt. He moved his fingers faster while kneading her breasts.

"Cum for me, love. Tell the world who you belong to." He whispered huskily.

This was the last straw for Hisui. Her body trembled as she cried out and came, her vision blurring as her insides tightened around Freed's fingers as she squirted around it, her orgasm hitting her in waves.

She fell back on the mattress while panting with flushed cheeks, her body was still trembling from the strong orgasm. Her eyes were half lidded as she tried to glance at Freed.

He was panting in want, his eyes showing nothing but lust and desire. Gods be damned, society be damned, they were joined as lovers under this sky and behind these walls. They will not shy from their love because it was part of them.

He felt a warm hand cup his cheeks and looked down to see Hisui smiling lovingly at him. Her eyes full of passion.

"I love you." That's all that was needed to be said. These simple words drove destroyed the last bit of logic in Freed. He pushed her arms down beside her head and kissed her harshly, surprising her.

"I love you too, damn it." Freed panted as he pulled back.

"I can't hold it anymore." Hisui breathed out. "Mess me up, Nii-san." She said, spreading the lips of her womanhood.

She gasped as Freed swiftly filled her. Her eyes rolled back as she trembled, a trail of saliva rolling off the corner of her mouth.

"Di-Did you just come?" Freed asked with a ghost of a smirk.

Hisui gave a tired pout. "Jer-hnn!" She moaned as Freed started thrusting.

"Don't worry, Jadey. I'm not going to finish until your completely satisfied." Freed grunted.

"S-Stop t-teasingme! Ahhn!" Hisui moaned in want.

"Tell me what you want, Hisui." Freed whispered huskily as he licked her earlobe.

Hisui looked at the said, avoiding her brother's lust-filled eyes. Her breasts rose with each labored breath she took. The heat of her body threatened to melt her. "Do me..." She whispered timidly. Despite the fact that they've made love many times, she was still embarrassed by it. Afterall, she was still a college student.

Freed smiled lovingly as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "The princess's wish is an order."

"Ahhh!" Hisui moaned as he moved. Each thrust sending a wreck of pleasure inside of her. Each time their bodies joined, each time they declared their love for each other, her heart would threaten to burst and her toes would curl at every thrust. The sounds of flesh slapping, grunts and moans filled the room.

"His, I-I'm about to.." Freed grunted, his thrust turning into pounding.

"Cum! Cum inside me Nii-san! Mark me and show the world that I'm yours!" Hisui shouted in a mix of lust and passion, her moans encouraging Freed.

At that moment, the dam broke. It took both of them like a maelstrom, pulling in them to the depths of pleasure. Her walls tightened around him while his poll twitched.

"HISUII!"

"FREEED!"

Both lovers shouted in fulfillment. Hisui's toes curled as her orgasm hit her in waves while Freed grunted loudly as he hugged Hisui's twitching form.

When their orgasms died down, Freed pulled back to look at Hisui. Her glossy eyes, red flushed cheeks, her beautiful vanilla scented hair that stick to her face...all these things made her more exotic to him.

"I love you." She told him breathlessly, giving him a tired smile.

Freed's heart warmed up. Her smile, her words, and her beauty enchanted him. He was truly lucky to have her as his and his alone.

"I love you too." He said as he pressed his lips against hers, forming a kiss. It wasn't lustful or passionate, it was sweet, expressing the feelings of love and passion they had for each other.

There was nothing to fear. The skies was witness on their love. Their love wasn't a sin, it was destiny. They didn't care about how Toma, or society thought about them as long as they were united under the same sky.

"I love you far more than anyone in this world. My love for you will not be bested by anyone. Even if my body pershis from this world, I will still love you in the after life." Freed muttered looking straight at Hisui's eyes.

Tears filled Hisui's eyes as she gave him a teary smile. "Dummy don't say things that will make me cry."

Freed kissed her tears. "I will never make you cry as long as we're together."

Hisui wrapped her arms around her neck and sniffed. "Mmm, I'll hold you on that one."

They pushed their foreheads together and laughed.

Well, until Freed's libido messed it all.

"Well, let's go for another round!"

"What!? Ahh! Nii-san you dummy! Hnnn!"


	8. New Feelings

The car ride was silent. Erza clutched her wet skirt, avoiding looking at the man driving. Vegeta was an intimaditaing man. Albeit stubborn and prideful, he was someone Erza looked up to. He was intelligent and caring, in his own way of course.

"Care to tell me why were you running around the rain?" Vegeta asked in a serious tone

She scoweld at the saiyan's heir tone of authority. "I just missed my bus." She answered, trying to close the issue. She knew how far Vegeta would push into these matters.

Vegeta sighed. "You know I always get what I want, Scarlet. So spill it out."

Erza held her gaze against him showing defiance. She didn't feel like telling him anything. She just wanted to go home, took a long hot bath and hopefully gets some sleep. But he was still looking at her with the superior gaze he always wore and her own stare wavered a little. Damn, Vegeta really was a master at things like this.

With a sigh, Erza removed her eyes from him and stared dead ahead on the road, folding her hands on her chest in annoyance. "I saw Jellal earlier today with Ultear." Erza started.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "And…" He trailed off, letting her know to finish her story.

Obediently, she told him what had transpired today from the beginning, from the group assignment event to how she ended up on the street in the rain. "And it's all Laxus fault." She finished her story with a grumble.

The car starts moving at the green light and Erza spotted a smug smirk on Vegeta's face.

Erza pouted and sank deeper in her seat, she knew better than to expect Vegeta to sympathize with her fate for today. It was depressing but no matter how depressed she was, she couldn't alleviate the tiny guilt she felt for soaking the comfortable car seat with water accumulated from her wet clothes.

"Sorry. I'm making a mess in your car," she said with a small voice, not looking in his direction.

"It's okay." Vegeta said in his cool voice. "Your day is bad enough without me nagging at you about it or anything."

Erza let a small smile escaped her lips. Sometimes, Vegeta frustrate her without even trying with his behavior but some other times he was understanding enough she could kiss him for it.

"We're here." Vegeta announced. He drove to the parking lot and parked the car at the designated space. They both exited the car and rode the elevator to her floor, making small talk along the way. Once they exited the elevator, they walked to the right until they reached her door. Erza took out her key and opened the door leading the way inside before Vegeta too followed her step and closed the door behind him.

But unbeknownst to the both of them, someone was watching them with a surprised expression on his face.

Freed Justine tightened his jacket around his body, shivering from the cold. He lived in an apartment owned by his father. His father respected his desire for a voluntary exile and allowed him to use the apartment. It took some time to convince Hisui that he would be leaving. She didn't let him go until he promised to visit every weekend.

The green-haired teenager was dead tired and couldn't wait to take a warm, calming shower and get some sleep. He took the stairs to his apartment, but when he reached the floor, his eyes grow wide with shook.

He saw Vegeta standing in front of Erza's apartment as the latter opened the door. Freed couldn't even remember seeing Erza around the compound. He scolded himself for being ignorant of his surroundings. He then remembered Lucy talking about Vegeta coming back to the town. It had something to do about his father pushing to get married so that hecan take over the company after his graduation.

As Erza entered the apartment, Vegeta closed the door behind him, making Freed shake his head to regain his focus. Freed made his way to his apartment and stopped. He thought about knocking Era's door to make sure that it was Vegeta and say hi to the man. He didn't see him since middle school. In the end, his desire for a shower and and a comfy sleep won. He could always call him and since he's back, he was positive he would see him around. It's not like Vegeta and his new fiancee will be going anyway.

The next day in school, things were rowdy and hectic as usual. But for Erza, it was taking its toll on her. She was not feeling well and before class started, she was called to the principal office with the reason she knew nothing about. Turns out the principal requested a meeting with the student council later that day and being the president, she needed to inform the rest of the student council body about it and prepare for the meeting. She figured there must be something important would be happening if the Principal himself requested a meeting like this on short notice.

Everything was not going her way that day. Girls gathered around the hallway in a group of two or three before the class start trying their luck at bumping into Freed. Their incessant chattering and gossiping only made her headache worse. It wasn't that the guy wasn't handsome, but their stupid acts to get attention was annoying to no limits.

In her hasty to go to school this morning she forgot to take her lunch, which was two slices of strawberry cake, with her to school. Now she had to go to the cafeteria to buy some food during lunch. She dreaded what was on the menu today. The tasteless and awful food in the cafeteria was legendary. She was also trying her best to avoid Laxus who was trying to get her attention. His accusation of her yesterday was still fresh in her mind and she felt a little bitter about it. She's the grudging type, there's no way she's going to forget about that soon.

The only good thing that was happening today is that Vegeta was finally back after spending two years overseas with his father. She got closer to him after he disclosed an information that made her look at him from a different perspective. She never talked more than necessary with him before. Their interaction consist of more like him getting scolded by her for sleeping in class and his prideful attitude didn't help his case. She didn't know how a man so arrogant and laid back like him could be so brilliant.

Slightly feeling better, she walked back to her class. She frowned when she saw him hunching over with his face buried in his folded arm on the desk. Damn, the class didn't even start and he was already sleeping. With a purposeful stride, she walked towards her seat and sat in it. She swing her hand trying to slap his head to wake him up but before her hands could connect with his head, his hand shot out and grabbed hers instead.

Vegeta raised his head and stared at her blankly. "Is this how you welcome someone you haven't seen for a long time, Scarlet?"

Erza grinned. "Who told you to sleep here?"

The Saiyan's heir groaned. "The teacher is not even here yet. Who cares?"

"Well, you have a point." She grudgingly accepted. "But at least have some manners and greet me." She scolded.

Vegeta grinned. "You mean that you missed me?"

Erza scoffed, but knew he was right. "Don't worry, I missed you too, Scarlet." He gave her one of his rare small smiles.

Erza smiled back at him. "You're a pain in the ass sometimes, but I guess I missed you too."

"Vegeta-san!" Erza turned to see Mirajane making her way to them with a smile on her beautiful face.

Vegeta maintained a blank expression on his face. He didn't like to throw smiles around. He was raised in a harsh environment that left no place for any sign of weakness. He learned that only a few selected people deserved his smiles.

"Hey there, Mira. Hope that punk didn't give a heart attack yet." He joked with a wave. He didn't mess the way Erza seemed to tense at the mention of the blond-haired delinquent.

Mira giggled. "I believe I'm going to have to stick for a good long time because of his recklessness."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Vegeta asked, raising his eyebrow.

"He's at the principle's office."

...

"Do you understand, brat?"

Laxus sat in front of the principle. He learned that the old, grumpy, short man calling him can't be for anything good, but the words he said made him angrier than usual.

"So in short, you're telling me that you're taking Mira with you to Monaco so that she can continue her studies?"

Makarov nodded. "Mira has an astounding talent in fine arts. It would be a waste for her to stay here in Japan."

"Excuse your humble grandson, but let me say this," Laxus glared at Makarov. "This is bullshit."

"You have to understand, Lax." Porlyusica, his grandfather secretary and wife, stood beside Makarov. Laxus admired the woman because she had put up with grandfather's nonsense for 50 years. If anyone had god-like patience, it was her. "Mira is going to benefit from it." She said, giving him a pleading look.

Laxus growled. "If it was for her benefit, you could've told her directly without telling me. This means that you already offered the thought to her. And now, you want me to convince her."

Makarov and Porly sighed. Sometimes, Laxus was too smart for his own good. And it was always annoying that this smartness would come out in times like this.

"Mira will be a scholarship student. And her life expenses, including study materials will be funded by the government." Makarov explained, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Laxus, I'm aware that you're worried about her, but I swear it's for her own benefit." Porlyusica said exasperatedly.

Laxus glared. "The hell it is!" He roared. Porly and Makarov recoiled back from the intensity of his voice. "You come back after all this time to tell me that you want me to convince Mira to come with you? That's bull!" He turned to leave, slamming the door behind him.

Makarov sighed. He knew that Laxus was always stubborn when it comes to family. He knew that he had friends, but his loyalty to his siblings was unquestionable. He already talked to Mira about going with overseas to study and for... other things, but the latter utterly refused and stated that she will stay in Japan with her siblings. Makarov thought that if he could convince Laxus, then Lisanna and Elfman will follow him almost blindly, but it seems to be harder than he excepted.

He turned to find Porlyusica narrowing her eyes at him. "Oh, don't give me that look." He moaned, rubbing his shoulders in exhaustion.

Porlyusica scrunched her nose up. "He had a point, Maky. You left them before and now you come back to force them into things they can't except?"

Makarov turned his chair to the window, looking at the clear blue sky that seemed to be carrying his thoughts. "You know what would've happened if I stayed too long. They managed to create their own personalities and ideals without any help. Their lives taught them to be strong and unyielding." He turned to give her an annoyed look. "And that's what made them a pain in my ass."

Porlyusica giggled. "You deserve it." When her giggles died down, an uncomfortable silence filled the room, the elderly couple thought quietly and carefully about their next words.

"How are you going to tell them?" She asked with a gloomy expression.

The question caught Makarov by surprise. He knew what she meant, but it pained him too much to answer. "Tell them what?"

Porlyusica took a shaky breath looking at the blue skies and remembering the times she spent with the siblings.

"That they're not related by blood."

...

Laxus walked back to the class, infuriated by his grandfather's proposal. Makarov was a hypocrite! He rarely comes to visit and now he comes to tell him that he's taking Mira away? For her own sake?

 _Bullshit!_

Laxus took a calming breath. If anyone is going to choose, it's Mira. When he reached the classroom, he noticed many of his friends circling the center. He shrugged nonchalantly. He never cared about anything that happened in school.

Well, that was before he heard a familiar voice.

"Pleased to make your aquintance." Vegeta said politly, nodding at Wendy.

Wendy bowed while smiling. "Pleased to meet, Vegeta-san. My name is Wendy Marvell."

"Hmm, the name does ring a bell." Vegeta hummed.

Wendy laughed nervousely. "Well, I don't know anything about that."

To say that he felt at home would be a lie. Vegeta didn't feel anything about being back. He only felt neutral, like it was just another school day, but he was glad he's studying with similar faces.

"Well, well, well, look who's here." Vegeta heard a familiar voice. He turned to find a smirking Laxus looking at him.

Vegeta smirked back. "Good to see you're still alive, scarface." He stood up and walked until he was face to face with Laxus. "This way, I can make sure I'm killing you."

Both young men bumped their foreheads. "Bring it on, monkey."

The entire class sweatdropped at their antics. Mira and Wendy laughed nervously while Gray collected bets.

"My money is on Laxus!" Natsu said loudly.

Gray snickered. "I would like to share your stupidity, but I'm going with Vegeta."

Natsu hit Gray at the back of his head. "Who're you calling stupid, stripper?" Natsu fumed comically.

A tick mark appeared on Gray's forehead. "You! Ash for brains!" They bumped foreheads against each other.

Lucy shook her head, irritated. "Gray, your clothes!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia swooned with hearts in her eyes.

Gray looked down in comical shock, finding that he was only wearing his boxers. "DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!" He used his hands to cover his himself while Natsu laughed.

"What the hell is happening here!?" Erza's voice boomed as she entered the classroom. Everyone went silent as she walked to stand in front of Laxus.

"I knew that you bring nothing but problems." She said with sigh, crossing her arms.

Laxus glared at her. "It's not me! It's this shorty!" He pointed at Vegeta, who smacked his hand away.

"Who're you calling a shorty!? Know your place, you scarfaced siscon!" Vegeta said in comical anger.

Mira blushed while Erza shooked her head in disappointment. "The hell I am, monkey!"

"Well, even I can't deny that." Freed said with a nervous smile while Ever and Bickslow nodded in approval.

Laxus turned to glare at his friends,causing them to look away and whistle.

"So you're into younger girls?" Lucy asked with a nervous smile.

"HELL NO, YOU IDIOTS!"

...

Laxus walked to the student council room for his after school classes with Erza. Everyone was either doing club activities or going home. He groaned, remembering the events that transpired today. Gildarts kicked Vegeta out of the class for sleeping, Natsu and Gray got kicked for fighting, and his grandfather announced the events that were allowed for the next school festival.

Laxus growled as the image of his grandfather came to his mind. His grandfather worked overseas for most of his life as a business man, but at the same time, he worked as the Principal of Fairy Academy. Laxus's great grandfather, Yury, was one of the founders of the academy along with Mavis Vermilion. The last he heard, Mavis was excepting a child.

When he reached the student council room, he was shocked to find Erza sleeping with her head on the desk. There were at least four opened books in front of her. Laxus sighed. _Overachievers and their ways._

He noticed the peaceful look on Erza's face as she snored softly. It was different from the authoritative one she gave when she was in class or the stern one she gave him as she tutored him. Frankly, this side of her was well welcomed by the blonde-haired drop out.

 _What are we?_

Laxus couldn't deny that he was interested in knowing more about the scarlet-haired president, ever since he saw Jellal. But he thought about the nature about the nature of their relationship. Were they student and teacher? He snickered at that thought. Teacher don't sleep and stand out their students. Classmates? Hardly, she didn't realize his existence until this year.

 _Then maybe friends?_

He pondered about it. They were certainly familiar with each other, but there were many things that they don't know about each other. He wondered when did he end up so interested in her, but he didn't find an answer.

"Laxus?" A soft, groggy voice cut his train of thoughts. He looked up to find Erza looking back at him with one eye while rubbing the other.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to put up her authoritative facade, but failing miserably as she yawned.

"I came for our tutoring session, but found you sleep." He said in honesty.

She straightened her back. "Well, let's beg-"

"Cut the bull, Scarlet. You're tired." He pointed out. "We can do it tomorrow."

Erza huffed tiredly. "I don't need your pity. You ju-"

Laxus cut her off again. "No, you don't, but you I can't let you sleep on me. I'm not going to learn anything like that."

Erza groaned begrudgingly. She hated to admit it, but he had a solid point.

"You've better not have taken a picture." She said as she glared at him. She was weary about him ever since he kissed her and took a picture to blackmail her. A small part of her felt embarrassed that she was with him in the same room after that particular incident.

Laxus looked insulted by her accusation, but shrugged. "I didn't." He smirked. "But you gave me an idea."

Erza shivered at his malicious smirk. She heard what other students said about Laxus. He was feared by everyone, except those who knew him. They say he once stabbed a teacher for raising his voice at him. She was never one to believe what people said until she saw for herself, but there was something about him that didn't make her believe. He was kind to his friends and family. He seemed to not care about what others said about him and she found herself interested in knowing his true self; the one he shows around his loved ones.

She stood up and yawned. "I'll give you a rest today, but be ready exhausted tomorrow."

Laxus smiled, a genuine smile. "That's our school council president for you. Always a hardworker... and a pain in my ass."

Erza scoffed. "Let's hope that there will be something left of you when I finish."

The two walked to the school's exit, with Laxus trailing behind Erza. When they made their way to the street, Erza noticed that he was following her. She turned to look at him questioningly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm walking you home." He answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She blinked. "Huh?"

"It's getting dark, and everyone would have my head if something happened and they knew I left you alone." He replied with a calm look.

She opened her mouth to respond but closed it. It was true that it was getting late and there was a chance that there was criminals and perverts lurking. She nodded, not grasping enough reason to refuse.

They walked to her home in an awkward silence. Erza strangely felt uncomfortable, not because of Laxus, but because of the fact that they never spoke outside of school. Erza wondered about her relationship with the blonde-haired young man.

"A-Ano, h-how was your day?" She cursed herself for her stammering. And cursed herself more when she noticed the nature of her question. She looked like an old housewife.

Surprisingly, he gave a simple answer. "Not bad enough."

She felt relief that he spared her his teasing. Maybe he wasn't that bad everyone said he was.

Laxus smirked. "Grandma."

"FUCK YOU!"

Laxus gave a booming laugh, making her fume. She turned, hot on her heels.

Laxus walked after her, grinning. "But seriously," she turned to glance at him with the corner of her eye. "Thank you for asking. It's nice to have someone other than my siblings asking me." He finished with a smile.

 ** _Ba-dump!_**

Erza blushed and averted her gaze from Laxus. "D-Don't get used to it, idiot!" She shouted and walked away, making the blondie quirk his eyebrows at her behavior.

It was dark when they reached her apartment complex. The stood side by side at the entrance, waiting for someone to say something.

"No wonder you're so independent." Laxus voiced out.

She turned to look at him in confusion. "I mean, your dependable and level-headed. I thought that was because you depend on yourself to live."

Erza's face flushed at the compliment. Little did she know that he didn't say it as a compliment, but as a fact.

She looked down, fiddling with her fingers. "T-Thanks."

He raised his eyebrows as she turned to give him an appreciative smile. "I'm always criticized that I'm living alone. No one took it nicely, and my friends are always worried about me. So hearing the opposite from someone is nice."

 ** _Ba-dump!_**

 _The fuck! That smile should be outlawed!_ Laxus thought as he looked away with a blush on his face.

"W-Well, I think I'm going see you tomorrow." He waved at her, turning to leave.

Something tugged at her heart. "Do you want to get in?" She could feel heat erupt in her face as she said the words before she could stop herself.

She felt him stiffen before he turned to offer her a small smile. "Maybe another time, Erza"

Erza closed the door of her apartment, leaning her back on it. She could feel her cheeks heating up and her heart race.

She knew this feeling all too well, she felt it in the past and found herself scared of it.

But maybe, just maybe, it could feel better this time.

...

"Welcome home, onii-chan." Lisanna said with a polite smile as Laxus entered.

He patted her while smiling fondly. "I'm home, Lisa." He quirked an eyebrow in confusion, noticing that she wore a an apron.

She noticed his stare and smiled at him. "Mira-nee is cooking today for grandpa."

His face darkened slightly at the mention of his grandfather. He didn't wont to trouble his sister so he smiled back. "Is that so? Do you think you can keep up with her now?"

Lisanna pouted cutely at him. "I don't need your opinion on it, but I can! Just so you know, she was the one who came to me asking for help." She said, crossing her arms and beaming with pride.

Laxus chuckled and walked to the living room. He noticed Elfman playing video games and looked so focused. He made his way to the kitchen when he found Mira, wearing a pink apron while looking at the recipe book. She was mixing ingredients in a bowl.

"I hope it wont burn this time." She looked up with startled eyes to find a grinning Laxus.

"Onii-chan!" She ran to him with a bright smile, throwing herself on his chest, making him stumble back.

He chuckled wryly. "You missed me this much?"

She looked up at him with a pout. "Of course I do! If I had a choice, I would never leave you for an entire day!"

He sweatdropped as he chuckled. "I don't know if I should say that's cute or creepy."

"Then don't say anything." She said softly as she gave a content sigh, wrapping her arms around him.

Both siblings were enjoying the comfortable silence. Laxus couldn't help a blush as he felt her breasts pushing against him.

 _It's wrong!_ His conscience shouted. He swallowed, his arms shaking as he wrapped them around Mira causing her to squeal.

 _But why does it feels so right?_

He didn't knew what to do or say. He didn't know what he felt at the moment, but he knew one thing...

This wasn't wrong.

Mira, on the other hand, felt she could die of happiness. Her heart was hammering on her chest and her face heating up in both giddiness and embarrassment. Lately, her brother was a little distant. She knew that it was normal for those who knew him, but it wasn't normal for him to be late from his family.

"You're late. Where have you been?" She asked, her voice muffled.

"I was walking Erza home." He could feel her tremble in his arms. "I couldn't leave her alone in the night."

Mira bit her lip in jealousy. She knew that her brother didn't mean anything by doing it, he was just doing what anyone in his place would do. But she couldn't stop these feelings from bubbling out.

"Grandpa is having dinner with us to today." She said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

Laxus grumbled. "Let's order some pizza."

She pouted at him. "After all I did?"

"That pervert old man doesn't deserve to eat from your cooking." He said with a groan.

She swatted him in the chest. "Onii-chan, he's still our grandfather, our only family. We have to show him some respect."

Laxus grunted.

"And love."

Another grunt.

"And admiration."

A growl.

He gently pushed her back by her shoulders. She felt disappointment at losing his warmth.

He looked straight at her eyes. "My only family is you. You're the one who deserves love and admiration. No matter where I go, I know that in the end I'm going to come back to you; to our home."

Mirajane was caught off guard by his words. She could fell her belly swelling with butterflies and her heart fluttering, At that moment, she felt it again. The desire to be closer to him. To be his as he will be hers. To love him more than anyone could.

"Laxus, I-"

"Onii-chan!" Both turned to find a pouting Lisanna glaring at them.

"You shouldn't be in the kitchen! You're hindering our work!" She scolded.

"I thought I heard someone playing with Elf." Laxus replied teasingly.

Lisanna flushed in anger and embarrassment. "Onii-chan, you idiot, idiot, idiot!" She shouted as she started hitting him on his chest, but being tall and well-toned, he didn't budge, and laughed.

Lisanna grumbled as she came behind him to push him out of the kitchen. "Out with you, meanie! We have work to do!"

Mira couldn't help but to giggle while Laxus chuckled. "Fine, but you owe me some dessert."

"Hey, Elf, what's that game you're playing!" The two sisters could hear him calling Elf.

Lisanna turned to her older sister and sighed. "That idiot. He's not getting any dessert."

Mira laughed, ruffling her sister's hair. "Then let's make one that he'll regret not tasting."

Lisanna's face brightened and she bumped her fists up in enthusiasm, causing Mira to giggle. She always liked her younger sibling cheerfulness. It kept the house alive for her, not to mention Elfman's shouting whenever he losses in a video game, or Laxus's laughing whenever he does.

 _Are you ready to throw all of that for love?_

The question rang through her brain. Is she ready? Her family was her world; she would do anything and everything for them.

She ignored it for the time being. She will not let it disturb her happy night with her siblings. She would enjoy it fully and leave such matters for another time.

 _Would you mark your brother, if it meant the world for you?_

...

The dinner with their grandfather wasn't eventful that much. They all hugged their grandparents affectionately, except for Laxus who settled on a nod and a handshake for greeting.

He didn't tell any of his siblings about his encounter with their grandparents earlier today. The mere thought of it made her angry. Just when things started getting good and he was living happily with his siblings, someone comes to take it away of him... because they think it's better?

 _Fuck it._

They sat at the dinner table, with Makarov at its head with Porlyusica on his left and Mirajane on his right. Laxus and Lisanna sat beside Mira while Elfman sat beside Porlyusica. Noticing the discomforting silence, Lisanna tried to start a conversation.

"Grandpa, you're the principal of our school, but also a business man. Is that even allowed?" She asked with a smile.

"Nah, he just bribes the government so he can do it." Laxus deadpanned.

A tick mark appeared on Makarov's forehead. "IF I CAN BRIBE ANYONE IN THIS DAMNED COUNTRY, I WOULD'VE BECOME THE PRESIDENT!" He shouted, raising a fist at Laxus.

Laxus stood up, a similar tick mark on his forehead. "WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT YOU AS A PRESIDENT?! YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

Mira sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. Those two will never know how to hold down hostilities. She watched as Porlyusica tried to hold her short husband from smacking his grandson and Lisanna trying to calm her brother.

She couldn't help but to give an amused smile at the situation.

Well, it was just another normal day in the Dreyars home.


End file.
